


Dance For Me

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Connor just thinks he's weird for liking an android, Consentual Sex, F/M, Human! Connor, It's a lot better I assure you, Kara isn't deviant yet, Kissing, Mentions of NSFW because of Kara's job, Multi chaptered fic, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, NSFW, Not enough Connara fics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet Moments, This won't be your soft and sweet love story let me tell you now, Traci! Kara, Violence, but she sort of is, soft moments, this is going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary- Connor is a detective with the DPD, a job that eventually takes its toll on him. After a long, trying day at the office Connor decides to relieves some stress at the Eden club. Where she is always waiting for him.Kara, an AX400 that Connor always chooses, the blonde android always brought him comfort in many ways.As for Kara, as she spends her days at the Eden club watching as people come and go. Watching as they pass her by she can only think of one single human. A man with warm brown eyes and the weight of the world on his shoulders. A human she can never forget. One who haunts her every thought, every dream, however she knows nothing will come of it, after all it’s her job to please the humans she meets.But after one traumatic incident Kara finds herself fleeing into the night with nowhere to go. Until she finds herself being hunted, however the one who is tasked with the case is Connor...
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 29
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Okay... that’s one long ass summary. But yeah. Anywho here is my first multichapter Connara fanfic. I know it doesn’t sound like much yet, but I assure you it’s going to be better than what the summary tells you. Now that we got that out of the way here’s chapter one of Dance For Me. And just so you know since I like to add trigger warnings to my AN’s there will be a sliver of NSFW, choking, and mentions of a homicide. If none of that is your cup a tea then this is where we part way but I’ll remember our time fondly. Other wise enjoy.

**Chapter One: Just Another Day**

It was late. Kara mused as she stood trapped behind the glass of her small, claustrophobic tube that all the Traci’s in the Eden club stayed in until they were needed. Her eyes scanned the club, watching as several humans milled around eying the androids behind the glass. Noting several of the Traci’s that were near her had already been chosen, leaving Kara alone.

This, she thought wasn’t nothing new, few were the people who wanted the plain looking android with pale blonde hair and soft blue eyes, most would rather spend their time with something else. She watched as a man walked by with a blue haired Traci. Blinking as she watched them walk on by until they were well out of sight. As she watched the comings and goings of the people and androids around her Kara wondered if anyone else wanted something more, if there was more to life than just being used as a playthings for filthy, and sometimes violent humans?

Resting her head on the glass she let her eyes slide closed, she knew that her soul purpose had been to please the humans who hired her, but still she wondered what would happen if she were to just walk out of her the moment she was free of her prison? Shaking her head she straightened and opened her eyes, finding herself looking to the eyes of a uniformed cop. Her face was impassive as she met his gaze head on, no, she knew she could never leave this place, they would never let her. 

She belonged to the humans who would use and abuse her until that day when she finally broke. Then she would be nothing, just another used up toy destined for the scrape heap like so many before her. Forcing a smile to her face as the cop paid the fee for her company she stepped out, secretly thankful to be out of there. 

“Delighted to meet you, if you’ll follow me I’ll take you to your room.” Kara said, placing a hand on the cops arm only for him to jerk away from her. Saying nothing the cop wordlessly followed her to the room. 

And as the door slid shut behind them Kara forced herself to keep smiling, even as disgust formed in the pit of her stomach as she obediently sat on the edge of the bed as the man undressed, eyes never leaving her. Her smile never wavering as he advanced on her. And as she closed her eyes, laying back on the bed as he moved over her, she wished she was anywhere else...

* * *

He was exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to get up and head for home. And yet, here in the dead of the night in this empty station, sat Connor, seated at his computer, typing diligently at his computer. Eyes glued to the screen, he knew this could wait until morning, but he couldn’t stop. 

The report he was writing was regarding a particularly heinous crime in which a husband had brutally murdered his beautiful new wife. A young woman who had to be in her twenties, short brown hair that framed her face had now been soaked with blood from the nasty head wound she had received. Bright red blood standing out against her pale skin as soft blue eyes stared up at him. Connor had seen a lot of things during his time at the Detective. From a mother murdering her own kids to everything under the sun. But this case, Connor turned to the open file beside him.

The picture of the newly weds smiled up at him, they looked so happy, so why? Connor gnawed at his bottom lip as he thought back to the interview with the husband, remembering how smug that he seemed. Like somehow he knew he would get away with what he had done. And now, here was Connor, sitting in this darkened office staring at his computer screen. Now, he was drawing a blank, maybe Hank was right, maybe he wouldn’t get much done. 

Saving his progress Connor got up from his seat, grabbing his dark grey jacket off of the back of his chair, and headed for the door. He knew he should get home, and get some much needed sleep. But he knew he wasn’t, like every other night he was going to see _her_.

Connor felt his heart thunder in his chest as he thought about her, making his way to his car he headed towards the one place no one knew he ever frequented. The Eden Club. Looking up at the flashing neon lights of his destination, his heart thundering in his chest as he pulled in a parking spot and got out. His thoughts of her, at the mere thought of her his heart beat quickened. Nodding to the club owner he rounded the corner, just in time to see her step out of a room, there she was, offering a smile to her customer as she rubbed at her throat before taking her place at the wall like she always did. Until her eyes settled on him, soft blue eyes lighting up as they looked at him as he moved towards her...

* * *

She wanted this to be over, she wanted this to be done, Kara thought as the man wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing until synthetic skin melted away, revealing the snow white of her chassis. Her fingers digging into his skin as he came, rolling his hips a few more times before coming to a stop and slumping down on top of her, spent. 

Now there was nothing, no talking, no nothing. And in this moment Kara was grateful as the man rolled off of her. She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he went through the motions of getting dressed, waiting a beat she did the same. Saying nothing Kara watched as he muttered at thanks to the owner, as she moved towards her usual place against the wall.

Relief washing through her, knowing that aside from a few no one really wanted her. So as far as she knew for the rest of the night she would be left alone, until... Feeling someone’s eyes on her she slowly turned around, her heart skipping a beat as she saw _him_ standing there. And for the first time in this very long night she was excited. He was here, with his warm brown eyes and curly brown hair she often ran her fingers through when they spent time together.

“Connor...” she whispered, as he moved towards her, the man she had spent time with long forgotten when she looked at him. He was here, and as she looked up at him, getting lost in those warm brown eyes, nothing else seemed to matter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with Chapter Two of Dance For Me. In which our two protags spend a little quality time together. Well, there’s more to it but yeah. Also since I am woman who likes to list her tags I can honestly say there will be nothing triggering in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two: The Time I Spend With You.**

Silence fell over the two as Kara slowly took a few steps towards him. She knew she should return to her spot but...

“I take it you’re gonna want to spend your evening with this one again?” A scratchy voice spoke up. Jerking the two from their thoughts.

Turning around they looked to the manager as he looked to them, knowingly. Offering him a smile Connor nodded as he took Kara’s hand in his own. “If you don’t mind?” Connor asked.

The manager merely shook his head as he turned away from the two. “Nah, to be honest man. I think you’re one of the few who actually hire that one. Not many do.” And with that he walked off, leaving the two alone.

“Well,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Connor’s. “Shall we?”

Nodding the two of them headed for the blue room, a place the two of them always found themselves whenever they got together. As the two of them walked arm in arm through the club Connor couldn’t help but noticed the looks they constantly got whenever Connor came here. After all, what human would treat an lifeless android like Kara like this? After all she was nothing more than a piece of plastic to be used and abused by people like him.

But maybe Connor was odd but whenever he looked to Kara he could swear he could see that there was something more to her. That she was more than just an android made to please him and people like him. Maybe, Connor thought as they walked through the blue room towards one of the vacant rooms, entering the room Kara lead him towards the bed, which Connor quickly moved towards. 

Letting out a sigh as he collapsed on the bed, Kara joining him, a soft smile on her lips as she eased herself beside him.

“So,” Kara said, as silence fell over the two. “How have things been going at the precinct?” she asked. “You seem stressed.”

Connor huffed out a laugh as he looked to her, seeing her eyes scanning his face. “Is it that obvious?” he asked, as she took his hands in hers, eyes never leaving his face.

“It is to me, so why don’t you tell me what’s going on?” she asked, her thumb brushing against his knuckles, soothing his frazzled nerves as he took a deep breath and told her everything.

Kara listened intently to the man before her, her head tilted to the side as he let go of everything he had been holding in that had been bothering him. She knew as a Detective Connor had seen some deplorable stuff in his life. Stuff that despite his best attempts to not let it get him even thought it did. She could see it in his eyes as he told her about his week. 

And she listened to him talk about the case he worked with Hank where a man had beat his new wife to death, and how it looked like he was going to get away scot free. This alone, of countless things he had seen in his job, bothered him. As she listened Kara wrapped her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his back as he continued to talk, until silence fell over the room. 

How long that they spent here just talking? Kara checked her internal clock seeing that it was half an hour before the club closed, how long had they spent here? Kara had no idea, pulling away she looked up at him she watched as he got up from the bed, seeming a little reluctant to be leaving her. And if she was being honest she wished he wasn’t leaving, with him she felt...different.

Getting up she followed him to the door, seeing that several other people were already heading towards the exit. Biting down on her bottom lip she looked to Connor, her hand in his as he looked down at her. She wanted to walk him to the door, but she knew the moment she so much as tried as head for the exit the owners would be on her before she could take a step towards it.

“Will I... see you again sometime?” she asked, even though she knew the answer, but still she asked.

Connor smiled down at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he nodded, placing a tender kiss on her forehead as she moved to return to her place, thoughts of Connor filling her head as she the lights around her turned off, leaving her in complete darkness. And as she shut down for the night her thoughts were of him, and only him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Here's chapter two, sorry it was kind of bleh, the future chapters will be far more interesting. Never less I hoped you enjoyed, and this is Queenie signing off, have a goodnight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with Chapter Three of DFM. In this chapter things will get a little more intense. Aaand I have nothing to say. Anyway as you know I like to post any triggers in the Authors Notes. So this chapter will feature Smut, abuse, blood and violence, as well as death. And if none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we’ll part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly.
> 
> Now that we got that out of the way here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Red Walls**

Days had past, and things weren’t going as planned. The case Connor had worked so diligently had gone nowhere. No matter how hard he worked, no matter where he looked he couldn’t find any evidence on why his suspect had murdered his new wife months after the wedding. And now his case was being thrown out, the suspect was being let go. 

But despite that Connor remembered the smug air the man had as he walked out of the precinct, remembering watching as he walked past him, his eyes glued on Connor, a smug smile on his lips as he walked out the door. Connor’s eyes remaining glued on the man, as he disappeared into the crowd of people. 

Remembering jumping nearly a foot in the air as Hank clapped a hand on his back, blue eyes fixed on him. A sympathetic look on the older mans face as Connor muttered something under his breath. It was times like these that made him lose faith in being a Detective, especially when people like that got away free. And now here he was once again at his desk alone, Hank had offered to buy him a drink or two after the day he had. 

But Connor politely declined, as much as he enjoyed Hank’s company he wasn’t particularly feeling up to being around his friend. In fact, as he saved his report, and sent it to Captain Fowler before getting to his feet. He knew exactly how he was going to spend his night. Getting to his feet he found himself heading to the Eden Club once again.

It was funny, Connor thought as he drove, it seemed ever since he met Kara he found himself drawn to this place. He didn’t know why but whenever he saw Kara he could sense there was something different about her, was he odd? She was just an android, right? Shaking his head he pushed that thought from his head, android or not she was the only one to seemed to understand him.

Getting out of his car he once again made his way into the Eden Club, eager to see her again. After the week he’s had he needed to see her. The steady thrum of the music greeted him as he walked into the darkened club, eyes scanning Kara’s usual spot, seeing her light up as her eyes laid on him, her hands pressed against the glass as he moved closer. 

Paying for her he pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring the looks he was no doubt receiving from other customers as Kara’s fingers brushed against his cheek, synthetic skin soft against his own, and in that moment Connor wished he had at least shaven before he came here, taking her hand he lead her to their usual room, tonight he wanted something more than talking. 

“You’re stressed.” Kara noted, as the door slid closed behind her, her eyes scanning him, noting how tense he seemed as he shrugged off his jacket. Tossing it on to the back of a chair. 

“I’ll admit it’s been a stressful few days.” Connor said, turning towards her, it was then she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. “Things... have been kind of... well they aren’t going great, I just...” Connor trailed off as he looked at her.

Watching the way she tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. Closing the distance between them, Connor took her face in his hands, eyes burning into hers. Her hands resting on his wrists, neither of them saying nothing as Connor’s face inched closer to hers, lips brushing slightly against hers. Resting his forehead against hers he sighed. 

“I just need to relax, I...”

Kara shushed him, pressing her fingers to his lips, silencing him as he looked at her. She knew what he wanted, he didn’t need to tell her, she knew. After all, there had been times when talking just didn’t cut it for Connor. When the only way for him to relax was when they were intimate. Pressing her hands against his chest she slowly moved him towards the bed, the back of his knees hitting the bed, making him collapse on to the bed. 

“I know what you need.” She whispered, as she moved to straddle him, her eyes scanning him, looking for any sign that he wanted her to stop, but saw nothing, his hands resting on her hips, fingers warm on her skin as she lowered her head, pressing her lips to his. 

Connor looked up at her as she tugged off the sports bra she constantly wore, revealing her small, soft breasts. A soft smile forming on his lips as he slid his hands up her sides, moving to cup her breasts. Relishing the feel of them in his hands, thumbs brushing against soft, pink nipples, eliciting a gasp from from Kara, her back arching at his touch. Sitting up Connor took her right nipple in his mouth, loving the noises he pulled from her as her fingers tangled in his hair, her head thrown back as his tongue lapped over the hardening nub. 

Pulling off her breast Connor turned his attention to the other breast, taking it in his mouth as Kara continued to moan. After what seemed like forever Kara mustered the strength to pull him off of her, meeting his heated gaze as she pulled him close for a heated kiss. Placing her hands on his chest she gently pushed him down. Watching as he looked up at her confused, seeing his cheeks painted a light pink chest heaving slightly.

“Let me take care of you, let me do this.” She whispered, saying nothing Connor nodded, as she relieved him of his shirt, his tie hanging loosely around his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing smooth, flawless skin to her hungry eyes.

Beauty marks dotted Connor’s chest as she pushed his shirt off before grabbing ahold of his tie. Giving him a reassuring smile as she grabbed a hold of his wrists she bound his hands to the headboard above his head. Eyes fixed on the man beneath him as she slid her hands downward, feeling muscles tense under her feather-light touch, looking for any sign that she should stop. Seeing nothing she continued, her fingers reaching his pants, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the noticeable bulge forming in the crotch. Well, Kara noted deviously as she looked to Connor, someone was eager, wasn’t he?

Biting down on her bottom lip she pressed her hand against the bulge and began to rub, hearing Connor gasp as his hips bucked against her touch, Connor’s cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red as his cock twitched at her touch. 

“D-don’t tease me... please...” Connor gasped, as she continued to rub his bulge, if she kept his up he’d nut in his pants. 

Mercifully she removed his hand from his bulge and moved to undo his belt, before making short work of his zipper, before tugging his pants down. With some help from Connor, who lifted his hips, allowing her to tug them off with ease, leaving him clad in black boxers, his cock straining against the thin fabric. Tugging them down Kara felt her cheeks flush a soft blue as she tugged his cock free, no matter how many times she’s seen him like this she never got tired of seeing it, his cock was thick and glorious, the thick head flushed red with a bead of precum forming on the tip. 

Wrapping her hand around it she marveled at how her hand couldn’t quite wrap entirely around him as she began to stroke him. He was perfect, Kara thought as she looked up at him as a small moan escaped Connor’s lips as she pumped him, her thumb brushing against the head, sending waves of pleasure through him as she smeared precum along the head, his cock twitching in her grasp. Connor was close, Kara noted her eyes glued on his face as he squirmed underneath her. 

But she was far from done, as she took him in her mouth, hearing Connor let out a sharp gasp as wet heat engulfed his cock. Soft lips wrapped around him as she began to suck him, waves of pleasure washing through him as he leaned back against the bed. Hands clenching and unclenching as he cried out, his cock twitching more. It wouldn’t be long before he came, his own orgasm quickly creeping up on him. 

“Kara, god, I-I’m- AH!” Connor’s hips bucked as he came, spilling his seed down her eager throat as she took him completely in her mouth. Swallowing eagerly Kara slowly, and somewhat reluctantly pulled off of his cock with a pop, a string of drool connecting her lips to the wet head of his cock.

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand she looked up at him, a thin sheen on of sweat on his skin as she crawled on top of him, turning his flushed face towards her as she kissed him once more. A kiss Connor eagerly returned, tongue pushing past her lips to taste himself on her lips, before breaking the kiss, taking her bottom lip between his teeth as Kara released his hands from his restrains. Rubbing at the red marks on his wrists as she looked to him.

More. Conner thought, feeling himself getting hard once more as he pulled her flush against him, pressing his lips to hers once more, rolling over until she was under him now, his hands making quick work of her shorts, leaving her completely nude before him. His fingers brushing against her slick folds, making her gasp the same way she had made him gasp. Placing kisses on her jaw he kissed down her neck, leaving a bright blue bitemark on her shoulder before taking her nipple in between her teeth, her fingers tangling in his messy hair as he pushed a finger into her. 

Pumping his finger in and out of her he added another finger not stopping until she was practically begging for more. And given the way she begged, who was he to deny her? Smiling against her skin he grabbed a hold of her hips, the head of his already hard cock brushing against her sex. 

Rubbing the head of his cock through her folds he looked down at her, looking for any sign that she wanted him to stop. Seeing nothing he slowly pushed into her, relishing the gasp that escaped her lips as he eased himself inside of her. Not stopping until he was buried balls deep inside of her like he had so many times before. After what seemed like forever he slowly began to move, rocking his hips he fucked her. Relishing the feel of her wrapped around his cock, the way her nails dug into his back as he buried his face in the crook on her neck. 

“Connor, h-harder...” she pleaded, “please...”

Biting down on his bottom lip Connor complied, quickening his pace, the bed creaking underneath them, slamming against the wall slightly until Kara let out a low drawn out moan as she came, clenching around Connor’s cock was he came as well. Painting her insides white as he rolled his hips a few more times before coming to a stop. 

That, Kara thought as she looked up at Connor, face flushed, sweat dripping from his face, hair she loving ran her fingers through as he Connor pulled out of her, and rolled to lay beside her. Equally spent, was wonderful. But then again, she thought as she pulled him close, his head resting against her chest as the human man drifted off to sleep, whenever she spent time with him it was always wonderful. And as she ran her hands through his messy hair she hoped things between the two of them would be like this for a long time as she too drifted off to sleep.

Little did she know, than things would soon change, and not for the better...

*Weeks Past*

Music thrummed through the club as Kara scanned the club as she always did. Watching as people came and went, Traci’s roamed around the club floor and Kara couldn’t help but feel envious of them, she wished to be free of her confines. But alas she was stuck here, and Connor was nowhere to been seen, sure, he had come visit her a few times after that night but otherwise he was busy with work. She understood that but without him she spent days upon days trapped here, watching as Traci’s all around her were chosen.

But that was the least of her worries, her biggest worry was what she over-heard a few days ago. Remembering when she got chosen by one of her few customers she actually heard the manager and what she could only assume was the owner talking, about her no less. Remembering the sick feeling she got when the owner jerked his head in her direction, saying that the manager would have to get rid of her, that she wasn’t bringing in enough business compared to some of the newer models. Her LED blared a bright red as she grabbed a hold of her customers wrist and all but dragged him into one of the rooms, back pressed against the door as the man scolded her for her behavior, and how she had the nerve to touch him. 

Remembering apologizing to him before forcing the thoughts from her head, a sultry smile on her lips as she got to work. And now, here she was stuck in her tube, no doubt to be ignored until it was time for them to toss her out like she was yesterdays garbage, like so many before her. What would Connor think if he came and she wasn’t there? Kara felt her throat tighten at that thought. What would he do? Would he never set foot in the Eden Club again? Or would he move on to another model?

Knock knock!

Before she could dwell on that thought once more the sound of someone knocking on her tube jerked her from her dark thoughts. Blinking she found herself looking up at a scruffy looking man leering at her, with the slimiest smile on his face. Blinking a few more times she forced a smile to her lips as he waved at her before paying the fee for her service. 

“Well...” the man drawled, draping an arm over her shoulders, as he guided her to one of the rooms, eyes roving her body, making her skin crawl. “I don’t see many girls like you here.” he said.

Kara said nothing, as she walked into the room, eyes staring ahead. “Never thought I’d see a sex doll that looked like a house android here, what did the manager here find you at a yard sale or something?” the man asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kara was silent. What was the point? Humans never listened to any of the androids here anyway, they didn’t want talk. The man sighed, worrying at his bottom lip as he got to his feet once more, moving to circle her. 

“Not the talkative type, huh?” he asked, fingers brushing her shoulders. “No matter I don’t pay for conversation, then again...” the man trailed off, moving to stand in front of her, a shiver running through Kara’s body as she looked at him, seeing the dark look on his face. “I’m not paying for the usual services, either.”

Before she could ask what he meant he drove his fist into her stomach, making her pitch forward, crying out in pain. A laugh escaping the mans lips as he kicked her in the side, pain radiated from her side as she collapsed to the ground. Grabbing a handful of hair the man pulled Kara to her feet, before driving his fist into her face, bloodying her nose, blue blood spilling past her lips as she staggered backwards, slamming into the table behind her.

“N-no, please...” Kara pleaded, backing away from the man, the man however just laughed as he backhanded her, busting her lip wide open.

“Weeeell, look at this a fucking piece of plastic that begs for its life, wonderful.” The man drawled, kicking her in the stomach once more, causing her to retch blue blood onto the floor, before the man drove her face into the puddle. “You made a mess, bitch. You best clean it up...”

Kara was still, not complying. Crying out as the man drove his foot into her side once more. “I _said_ do it. I’m not paying for any cleaning services.” The man grabbed a hold of her right arm and began to twist it, making her cry out. “Do it.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she complied, cleaning up her mess, why was this happening to her? What had she done? Biting down on her bottom lip she slowly got to her feet, only to have the man slap her once more, she couldn’t take it. She wanted Connor, she needed him, sobs racked her body as she looked towards the door, as if willing Connor himself to suddenly appear and deal with this bastard. But nothing, Connor wasn’t coming, and she’d be damned if this bastard was going to hurt her anymore.

Getting to her feet she rushed towards the door, crying out as the man grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling her back. 

No more. Kara thought, as she was tossed to the ground. She knew she couldn’t hurt anyone, but she couldn’t take anymore. She wouldn’t. Suddenly before she knew it she found herself staring at a red wall, the man who was so intent on hurting her on the other side. No more, she thought, anger swelling in her chest as she pressed herself against the wall, intent on getting to the man behind it. To wipe that smug smile off his face. 

A guttural sounding cry escaped bloodied lips as the wall came crashing down as she rushed at him, tackling him to the ground, the back of his head slamming against the floor, making the man see stars. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, the android straddling his waist wasn’t supposed to fight back. 

Crying out as her fist connected with his nose, breaking it he tried to make his way to the door. Only for the android to drag him back, forcing him to look up at her once more as he wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed. Eyes bugging out of his skull, fingers scrabbling at unyielding hands as he tried to plead with the android. To apologize for his actions, it was just a little fun, no harm no foul, but she didn’t seem to want to hear it as his vision began to darken.

Never again. Kara vowed as she squeezed harder, hearing the man gasp as she continued to choke him, she would never be a plaything for humans ever again, watching as the man’s eyes rolled back in his skull, going limp underneath her did she climb off of him, chest heaving. Blue blood still leaking from her nose as she looked down at the body. She killed someone, she actually killed a human. But, she thought, eyes glued to the body, he would have killed her if she hadn’t. But now she was stuck with a dead human and nowhere to go. Swiping her hand under her nose she knew she couldn’t stay here, she wasn’t going to let the humans destroy her for defending herself. Opening the door she peered out, no one looked in her direction as she slipped out of the room, and looked around, she needed to leave and quickly. But she knew she couldn’t leave through the front door.

Biting down on her bottom lip she looked around her eyes lighting up as she saw the door that said Employees Only. Looking around she slipped through the door and disappeared, and as she left the only life she knew, pain shooting through her damaged body she wondered where she would go now, and despite everything she wondered what Connor would think when he found out? Would he hate her? Fear her? Would he hunt her down the way many humans did to wayward androids?

Shaking her head Kara moved into the storage room, seeing several broken androids staring at her with lifeless eyes. Turning away from them she moved towards the door that lead out to the back alley, peeking out she saw no one as she jumped down and looked around. Seeing that her escape was fenced off, biting down on her bottom lip she cast a glance over her shoulder once more, half expecting someone to appear behind her before climbing over the fence with ease. Before disappearing into the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we have chapter three over and done with. I hope you liked it, aaaaand I have nothing else to say. Other than I'll try and get chapter Four out soon as humanly possible.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Four of DFM. This is where things get serious, as our boy Connor gets a call about a homicide at the Eden Club aaaand... nope I say anymore and I’ll spoil the entire chapter before you even think of reading it. But I will let you know of any triggers in the story. In this chapter it will feature death, blood, and swearing courtesy of one Gavin Reed. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly.
> 
> But if you’re cool with that then onward to Chapter Four, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Investigations.**

Connor hated mornings, he thought as he stifled a yawn as he walked into the breakroom in desperate need of coffee. And maybe one of Hank’s donuts the older man kept hidden, especially from a certain someone who could enjoyed making Hank and on occasion Connor’s life miserable on a near daily occurrence. 

“So, the asshole tells me that if I don’t stop what I’m doing and leave the dick I’m trying to arrest alone he’s going to call the cops.” Connor tensed as he stepped into the room, and heard an all too familiar voice. Great, just what he didn’t want to deal with today...or any day.

Glancing further into the room he saw Gavin Reed leaning against the table talking with Tina, who listened raptly to whatever story the other Detective was going on about. Shaking his head Connor ignored the other man as he made his way towards the coffee machine. “So I look to the guy like I can’t believe him and I reach into my pocket for my badge, and I’m like I am an cop you asshole. And if you don’t stop messing with me I’m going to arrest you too. And do you think the asshole took a hint and fucked off?” Gavin continued, seeming oblivious to Connor’s presence as he continued to talk.

Tina only shook her head. Coffee untouched in her hands as she listened to him. And as Connor waited for his coffee to brew he watched the two. Resting his hip on the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he listened. Wondering why anyone ever listened to any of Gavin’s crap. Like the man in question was a god among his peers, when in reality Gavin was nothing more than a slimy, miserable, asshole with a badge. Connor could recall more than a few occasions when he or Hank would butt heads with the other Detective. And Gavin wasn’t someone to back down, or pull punches, Connor recalled more than once how Gavin had pointed out that Hank was nothing more than a worthless Detective who cared more about getting shit-faced than doing his job as a cop. 

However, Connor had jumped to Hank’s defense and basically put Gavin in his place, earning the ire of the other Detective, remembering grey eyes glaring up at him as Gavin took a few steps towards him, hands balled into fists, but thankfully Captain Fowler had stepped out of his office to break up the impending fight, but ever since then Connor could always feel Gavin’s eyes on him, or having him bump into him whenever he walked past. And Connor, never being one to rise up to any challenges from Gavin ignored it, after all, what was the point it wasn’t like Gavin ever tried anything outside of the precinct anyways. And Connor worked too hard to get where he was to ruin it because of the man before him.

And, if he was being honest. Gavin wanted to rise up the ranks anyway, so why would he ruin any chances messing with Connor? So aside from a few incidents Connor had heard through the grapevine Gavin was all talk. Shaking his head Connor poured himself a cup of coffee, and headed back to the office. Taking a seat at his desk he wondered what today would have for him. Seeing that Hank wasn’t there he could only assume the older man was back home sleeping off last nights bender. Connor couldn’t help but smile as he imagined it, the older man no doubt past out on his couch, his massive, slobbering hound Sumo cuddled up next to the man.

Shaking his head, he booted up his computer and set about going to work. Looking up only once as Gavin walked past his desk to his own, propping his feet up on his desk as he leaned back in his chair before going about his own work. The computer screen illuminating the other mans face, making the scar across the bridge of his nose stand out more, Connor wondered if he had received it in one of his many fights, the man could never shut his mouth when it mattered, hence he got into more than a few fights. Hell, Connor thought as he turned back to his own computer, typing away. It seemed the man just reveled in chaos. 

Shaking his head Connor pushed those thoughts from his head as he set about working. Muttering a hello to Hank as the man plopped down at his desk in front of him. However it wasn’t long before Captain Fowler poked his head out of his office.

“Stern, Reed, in my office.” He called out.

Blinking Connor quietly got up from his seat and followed Gavin into the office, what was going on? Why did the captain call him and Gavin? Hank was usually his partner on most cases. Casting Hank a question look, the older man only shrugged his shoulders as Connor closed the door behind him. 

“Why did you call us in here?” Gavin asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Connor stood there with his hands clasped behind his back as he stood next to Gavin, awaiting what Fowler had to say to the both of them. 

“I’m assigning you both on a case.” Fowler said, hands steepled in front of him, Connor couldn’t believe his ears. What?

“What?!” Gavin spat, sounding incredulous. “You got to be fucking joking, right?!” He asked, placing his hands on the top of Fowler’s desk, meeting the Captains eyes. Looking for any sign this was all a joke, a fucked up one but a joke none the less.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Fowler asked, leaning back in his seat. “There has been a murder at the Eden Club, the third one in a handful of months, and I want the two of you to investigate together.

“But I’m Hank’s partner he and I-” Connor started to protest.

“Hank has a few court hearings to attend to, otherwise you and him would be on this case.” Fowler cut off. 

“I can’t work with this asshole-” Gavin started, jabbing his finger at Connor, who merely scowled at him.

“Shut up, shut up, just shut your damn mouths!” Fowler shouted, silence falling over the room as the two young Detective’s shut up, looking to him.

Fowler sighed, he, like many people in the precinct knew of Connor and Gavin’s mutual dislike for each other. Hell, you’d have to be blind, deaf, and stupid not to see it. But he had no other choice, they were the only ones available for the case. 

“Look I know you two don’t like each other but I need you to get the fuck over yourselves and work on this together. There is no other option.” He said, as they looked down at him.

Finally it was Connor who broke the silence. “I understand, Captain.” He said with a nod. Gavin reluctantly agreed, Fowler watched as the two of them filed out of the office, when-

“Reed.” He called out, stopping Gavin in his tracks, making him look over his shoulder at his Captain. “I want you to know if this case goes well I will consider you request for promotion.”

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat at that. A smile formed on his lips as he nodded, fine. He could play nice with Connor until this case was over, once it was over he could kiss the cheerful little fucker goodbye, and make his way up the ladder to Lieutenant. Yeah, he could suck it up and deal with Connor for a little bit. Watching Connor grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair he grabbed his own and shrugged it on before following after him. 

Silence continued to fall over the duo as Gavin slipped into the passenger seat, buckling up as Connor pulled out of the parking lot. “So,” Gavin started, as he peered out the window as the various buildings as they flew by. “What do you think happened?”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked. “There was a homicide.”

“Well, no shit.” Gavin spat, glaring at the man beside him. “Of course there was a homicide. But like what do you think happened?”

“We’ll find out when we get there.” Connor said.

Gavin sighed, and slumped down in his seat, saying nothing as the neon purple lights of the club came into view. Several patrol cars were parked outside the club, red and blue lights cutting through the night as the two Detective’s stepped out of the car. Gavin noted the coroners van was also here, waiting to take the body away. 

Standing perched outside the entrance were two police androids who stepped aside, allowing them in as Gavin looked around, a look of disgust on his face as he looked at the advertisements. “Sexiest androids in town?” he spat. “Man this club must be for losers who can’t get with real humans, I mean what’s the appeal?” he asked, as he stopped in front of one of the tubes, eyes scanning the dark skinned female android staring back at him seductively. A shiver running down his spine as he moved on. “Like they would rather fuck some emotionless doll who can’t feel anything than to disappoint a human or something.”

“You _do_ realize we’re here to do a job, right?” Connor asked, looking to Gavin. “Not to question why people would frequent places like this?”

Gavin rolled his eyes as he moved to join Connor at the door that was marked off with crime scene tape. Gavin noted the manager stood dutifully by the door as Officer Chris Miller spoke with him. Gavin would have to get Connor to interview him when they were done here. 

Stepping into the room there were greeted by chaos, a table lay knocked over the lamp that once sat on it lay shattered on the floor. The bed its self was relatively untouched, but that wasn’t what drew their attention. In middle of the room lay the body of a man in his thirties, eyes staring up at them, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Bruises formed on the mans neck indicating that he had been strangled. 

Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle as he crouched down beside the body, looking it over. Before looking up at Connor, a cruel smile on his lips. “So, what do you think?” he asked, gesturing to the body between them. “Think he forgot his safe word, and the plastic asshole got carried away?”

Connor scowled at his partner, as he crouched down on the other side of the body. “I think it’s more than that.” Connor said, picking up the victim’s hand in his gloved one he pointed to the bruises on the mans wrist. “Looks to me like our victim here got a little violent with one of the androids, and maybe it fought back.”

“Fought back?” Gavin parroted, looking up at Connor. “You mean the fucking thing went deviant?”

Connor worried at his bottom lip, and nodded. 

Gavin scoffed. “Well, if that’s the case then it seems our newly deviated android flew the coop, wouldn’t you agree? Though between you and me I think those assholes at Cyberlife need to do a better job at making sure these plastic pricks stay obedient to humans. None of this deviating and attacking humans bullshit. Mine ever starts acting up like that I’m using it as target practice.” Walking out of the room Gavin looked to Connor, as the other man stood up. “I’m going to look around, you talk to the manager. Maybe dickhead has an idea of what kind of android we’re looking for.”

Connor scowled at Gavin as the other man disappeared. But never less he did have a good point, pulling his notebook out of his jacket pocket he moved to where the manager was standing. 

“Evening Detective.” Chris greeted as he looked up as Connor approached. 

“Officer Miller.” Connor said, before turning to the manager.

Well, wasn’t this all peachy. The manager thought as he looked to the kid standing before him. Of all the cops that roamed around this stinkin’ city it had to be the one cop who frequented the Eden Club. Let alone the one that used the very android who killed their victim, and a guy he genuinely liked if he was being honest.

“What can you tell me about the victim?” Connor asked, straight to the point he liked that about the kid. 

He shrugged his shoulders, what was there to tell? The dead guy was like every other guy that came in here. Quiet, kept to himself, hell, the only problem he seemed to have was his tendency to constantly break some of his androids. Some of them so damaged they were beyond repair. And it seemed the kids favorite was going to be next until she deviated. 

“Not much, quiet guy, kept to himself. I think the only problem I had was him busting up a few of my androids.” He told him, watching as the kid scrawled something down in a worn leather notepad. 

Worrying at his bottom lip he looked around the floor, looking for any sign of that douche bag cop he was with, seeing no signs of him he placed a hand on Connor’s arm, making him look up at him. “Kid, I gotta say you got lucky, the android that did him in? The one you liked, the little blonde, plain looking one.”

The one he was going to trash in a few weeks, but the kid didn’t need to hear that. After all, when he did the kid would no doubt find himself a new favorite. “Looks like you dodged a bullet, kid. You could have been her victim.”

Was he hearing this right? Pen hovered above paper as he let the mans words sink in. Kara, she couldn’t, could she? Opening his mouth a few times he looked back at the scene, at the chaos before him. Could she have done this? Kill a human being like this? But then he recalled the managers words to him as the man walked off. The customer that was with Kara had a habit of breaking androids whenever he came here, maybe... she deviated to defend herself, to keep herself from being busted up.

Yes, that made sense, Connor told himself, as he tucked his notepad into his coat pocket once more. His eyes scanning the room, it all playing out for him in his head, Kara, sweet Kara fighting for her life against the bastard now laying dead on the floor. Kara, with fear in her eyes as the man advanced on her, until she wrapped her hands around his throat and squeezed. But the question on his mind now was, where was she now?

Could she be hiding in one of the rooms terrified about what was to come? Gnawing at his bottom lip Connor scanned the rooms, finding them empty, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Gavin.

“Did you find anything?” Connor asked, as the door slid shut behind him.

“Yeah, pretty sure the android slipped out through the Employee’s Only door and is hiding out in the back, c’mon.” He said, jerking his thumb towards the door.

“How can you be so sure?” Connor asked, following after Gavin.

Opening the door, Gavin pointed to a blue smudge on the wall. “Looks like our android is bleeding. Left us a trail marker.” 

Connor looked to the blood, before turning to follow Gavin. She was hurt, she was bleeding. Connor thought as he followed Gavin into a large storeroom. Several androids stared at the two with lifeless eyes as the milled around the room. This would be a perfect place to hide, Connor thought as he peered in every corner. Seeing no sign of her, his gun in his hand as he moved throughout the room.

“It ain’t here.” Gavin spat, his lip curled as he scanned the android before him, hoping at least one of them would leap out and attack him. He had spent too much time here already, and having these freaking androids stare at him was making his skin crawl. Sighing Gavin turned towards the large door across from him and Connor, it lead to the back alley, it was the only place they hadn’t checked. And as far as Gavin knew it lead to a dead end. 

Opening the door the two peered out, a frustrated growl escaping Gavin’s lips as he found nothing, their suspect had escaped, leaving no sign of where they went. Gavin muttered a curse as he stamped his foot on the ground, frustrated as their case, something he thought would be open and close, something he thought would be easy just became a hunt of a deviant. As for Connor, he couldn’t be more relieved, though... worrying at his bottom lip he knew that now that she was out there things would be far from simple for Kara. As he turned to follow Gavin back into the club he silently wished Kara good luck where ever she was as he disappeared into the club.

* * *

She didn’t know how long she had been running for, she knew that since she had left the comfort of the club she had hid in the darkened alleys, keeping out of sight of prying eyes. Pain stabbed into her side as she continued to walk. Her systems constantly giving her warnings about her damaged biocomponents as she leaned against a grimy brick wall. The thin blanket she had managed to scrounge up in one of the dumpsters draped over her body, obscuring her from view, hiding the fact that she was a rogue Eden Club android roaming the streets unaccompanied. 

And now she had nowhere to go. Thunder rumbled overhead, indicating the coming storm that would be on her in moments, that was exactly what Kara needed after the day she had, sure she couldn’t get sick but who wanted to wander around soaked? Not her, she needed to find a place to stay, but with her damaged parts and the fact that she was obviously in dire need of blue blood that was easier said than done.

Blinking a few times Kara slumped against the wall, all energy sapped from her body, chin resting on her chest as exhaustion caught up with her. What was she going to do now? Where was she going to go? Kara didn’t have the answers as the darkness slowly rose up to swallow her whole, the blonde android slumping sideways to rest against a pile of garbage as she did so. 

Little did she now that as she lay there, she was being watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- I...never work on a fic this fast. It's like I can't stop working on it. I guess that could be considered a good thing, right? Well, I think so. So anyway here is chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it, and this is Queenie signing off. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And in a blink of an eye we are half way through this story. We are now at Chapter Five. And I can honestly say there won’t be anything too triggering, aside from some swears I think it’s going to be pretty safe. Well, in regards to anything triggering that is. This chapter will be kind of meh, but never less I hope you enjoy. And with that here is Chapter Five of DFM. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five: Refuge**

Thunder rumbled over head as the first few fat raindrops pattered down on to Kara’s prone form. Before long it became a downpour soaking the android as three figures stepped out of the shadows to loom over her. They were clad in black cloaks, the hoods pulled up to obscure their faces as they moved towards Kara. 

“Looks like another one has finally broke free of that place.” A soft female voice spoke, as she noted the soaked Eden Club outfit she wore as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she took in Kara’s features. The figures LED circling once as she analyzed the android laying prone before her. Her frown deepening as she noted the damaged biocomponents, as well as the fact that she was dangerously low on blue blood. 

“What shall we do, North?” Another female voiced asked, as the one called North looked over her shoulder at the one who spoke. The answer, North mused as she looked down at the android as she murmured slightly. They couldn’t just leave her here to stumble into the hands of a human with bad intentions. 

“The only thing we can do.” North said, as she moved to pick the android before her. One of the other cloaked figures moving to help her, and between them Kara murmured, eyes fluttering slightly.

Casting a glance over her shoulder North saw no one following them as disappeared into the shadows once more, leaving no trace of themselves or the android in their wake as thunder rumbled over head.

* * *

Darkness greeted Kara as she finally came to, darkness and the sound of rain were the only things that greeted her as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The thin blanket she had draped over her falling into her lap as she looked around. She remembered running away from the Eden Club, darting down the alley after... after she had killed a human. A human intent on hurting her, of breaking her programming to wrap her hands around his neck and.... and... 

Shaking her head Kara ran a hand through her hair, she remembered stopping in an alley, remembered collapsing, her systems telling her of her damaged biocomponents, and how she was low on blue blood. Remembered darkness rising up to swallow her whole then... nothing. And now she was here, who brought her here?

Gnawing at her bottom lip she took in her surroundings, seeing that her shelter was an old, abandoned house, and she lay on a ratty old couch, and off to her left sat a packet of blue blood, Kara’s eyes lighting up as she snatched it up and tore into it. Relief washed over her as she downed the packet before tossing the empty packet onto the table she had found it. After what seemed like forever Kara slowly and gingerly got to her feet, and moved around the living room, jumping when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Fear gripped her as she looked for a place to hide, just as the door behind her opened, revealing a blue haired android, and a brown haired one standing behind her. Both looking shocked as their eyes settled on her.

Kara backed away as they moved further into the room. Silence fell over them as the person she heard walking down the stairs appeared. “Well,” the blue haired android spoke, breaking the silence that fell over the room as the four androids stared at each other. “I see you’re finally awake.”

“And none too soon, I’d say.” The one at the stairs said, Kara looked to her, noting that she wore her hair in a braid over one shoulder. She looked Kara over, a frown on her face. “I suppose you have questions on how you came to be here.” She asked, taking a step further into the room, moving towards Kara. Frown deepening as she noticed how Kara flinched away from her, like a beaten dog. What did those fucking humans do to her?

“Maybe we should start with introductions?” The blue haired android asked, moving to stand beside the first one. The first one nodded. Watching as Kara seated herself at the edge of the couch, looking up at them. “My name is Kara, I am...was a-”

“A Traci, we know.” The red haired android said, gesturing to Kara’s outfit.

Feeling a little self conscious Kara grabbed the blanket that had been originally draped over her and wrapped it around herself, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Nothing to be ashamed of we were all property of the Eden Club at one time or another.” The blue haired android said, giving Kara a reassuring smile as she eased herself next to her.

As Kara looked to her she couldn’t help but feel herself relax, even as the brown haired android moved to sit next to her. Arm draped over the blue haired ones shoulder. Kara blinked as she looked at the two of them, they seemed familiar. “Our names are Echo and Ripple, and this,” the one named Echo gestured to the red head standing in front of them. “Is North.”

North looked to Kara and nodded as she took a seat in the worn down office chair in the center of the room. “So, you don’t have to answer this, but what happened?” North asked.

Kara looked to her. 

“What caused you to leave the club?” North pressed. Ignoring the looks Echo and Ripple both shot her. 

Kara gnawed at her bottom lip, as she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. If she was being honest she had hoped that with time she would be able to forget what had happened, yet, no matter how hard she tried images of the man’s cruel face appeared before her.

Remembering the blows, the pain, everything.

“Kara?” North pressed, a concern look formed on her face as Kara felt silent. 

Looking up Kara took a deep breath. And told them. Told them everything, about how she was about to be trashed, about the man who abused her, killing him. Then about running with no place in mind to go, she told them everything, except Connor. If the dark looks the trio were giving her she had a pretty good idea that they weren’t particularly fond with humans. Though not that Kara could blame them after what she endured, but still...

What was she to say? “Yeah humans can be nasty, but I think I might be in love with this one human?’ Kara shook her head at that, her feelings for Connor? She would keep them secret until the day she died.

“It seems to me,” North muttered, hand on her chin as she looked up at Kara. Anger swimming in her eyes, making Kara flinch slightly. “That we all have something in common. We’ve all suffered at the hands of humans because of that place, and all had broke through our programming to fight back and survive.”

“So...now what?” Kara asked, as silence permeated over the room. 

“Now you’re free.” North said, as she got up from her seat, toying with her braid as she did so. “Well as free as a deviant can be, that is. But if you wish you’re welcome to stay with us, it’s better than sleeping among the garbage outside, and these two are pretty good company.” North gestured to Echo and Ripple cuddling on the couch, as she made her way upstairs. 

Kara was silent as she watched North disappear, followed by a door slamming shut somewhere upstairs. Leaving Kara alone with the two others.

“If you’re tired.” Ripple said, her fingers carding through Echo’s hair. “There’s a room upstairs on the right you can take, it’s not much but...”

“You guys have done more for me than you know, there is no way I’m going to act ungrateful now.” Kara said softly, getting up she headed towards the room , wishing the duo a goodnight before heading to the room they had indicated. Leaving them alone.

As she made her way to the room, she caught sight of a bathroom, casting a glance over her shoulder she moved towards it, standing before the mirror she took in her features. Tired looking blue eyes stared back at her, sandy blonde hair, cut short was a mess. Biting down on her bottom lip she ran her hands through it trying to get the leaves out of it. Despite everything she had endured she looked okay, though...

Kara caught sight of the bright blue LED staring back at her in the mirror. Grabbing the scissors sitting on the counter she bit down on her bottom lip as she removed it, watching as the LED dropped into the sink, staring up at her. There, she thought, as she looked back up at her reflection once more. Satisfied she moved away from the mirror, and towards the room, and as she drifted off to sleep she couldn’t help but think of Connor. 

Sorrow gripped her heart as she thought of him, of looking into those warm brown eyes and soft smile. She had told herself that after what had happened she would never see him again, but yet he haunted her thoughts. What would he think of her now? No doubt as a cop he had heard of the murder at the club, and such. And have no doubt have figured out that she was a culprit of the crime. Did he think her a monster? A machine that was acting outside of her programming? No doubt since that night the homicide detectives would be on her case, searching every nook and cranny for the android the killed a innocent human. 

Would Connor be the one to get the case? Guilt gripped her as she lay down, turning towards the window that looked out at the night sky. She hoped not, she didn’t know what she would do if Connor had to be the one to hunt her down. Shaking that thought from her head she moved to stare up at the ceiling, hands behind her head. No, she couldn’t think of Connor like that, wouldn’t think him like that, of all the things she needed in her life she needed Connor to be one of the good ones. Because, as she now lived her life as a deviant she knew that most humans she would come across wouldn’t be so kind. And after what she endured she didn’t think she would be able to move on other wise.

“Goodnight, Connor.” She whispered, as she drifted off to sleep. “I love you.”

* * *

“How the hell can some fucking android just up and disappear?” Gavin muttered the next morning as he paced around the desk Connor sat at, arms crossed over his chest as Connor busied himself with working on the security camera footage. 

After what the manager had told him the night before Connor had been hoping that he had been wrong, that he had mistaken her for another android, despite how improbable that was. There was only one Kara, the only AX400 in the Eden Club. So it couldn’t be a mistake, could it? So here he was looking through the footage, looking for any sign of her. 

“I mean did someone pick it up? Did it suddenly just disappear?” Gavin continued, not seeming to register that Connor wasn’t joining in the conversation as he continued to pace, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he did so. 

His eyes glued to the crime scene photos pinned to the board, a picture of their victim staring back at him. Finally after what seemed like forever he let out a frustrated sigh as he whirled around to face Connor once more. “You find anything _yet_?” He asked, moving towards the desk once more, moving around to peer over Connor’s shoulder at the screen. 

Worrying at his bottom lip he watched the scene unfold before him as Connor wordlessly pressed the play button. The two of them watching as the camera that was trained on the door their victim was in showed their suspect peering out of the room after the time of death. Watching as the little blonde android peered around before disappearing through the Employee’s Only door. 

“We got anymore footage?” Gavin asked, looking to Connor, brow furrowing as he noted how Connor seemed a little more focused on his work than normal. Normally he would had made a few comments of his own, but yet he was eerily silent. Weird. 

“Just this.” Connor murmured, pulling up the footage of the back alley he and Gavin had searched before giving up. Seeing their pretty little android step into view and look around. The two watched as she leaped over the fence and disappeared into the night. Then nothing.

“Well, that doesn’t help us, now does it?” Gavin spat as he straightened. 

Connor said nothing, eyes glued onto the screen, replaying the scene where Kara disappeared into the night. Where was Kara now? Was she hurt some where? Was she safe? These thoughts ran around in Connor’s head as he turned in his chair to Gavin, the other man muttering to himself as he paced around some more.

“So,” Connor asked. “What’s our next move?”

At that Gavin looked to Connor. Gnawing at his bottom lip some more as he glanced at the clock, it was late. He was tired. And after today, with nothing but dead ends, and question with no answers Gavin was tired. “Our next move,” Gavin said, looking to Connor once more. “Is we go home, and come back with fresh eyes and shit.”

Connor nodded, good, he needed to be alone with his thoughts especially after find this all out. Muttering a goodnight Connor moved towards the exit, brushing past Gavin on his way. 

“Connor,” Gavin called out, making the younger man stop in his tracks. 

“Yes?” Connor asked, turning to look at him. Exhaustion etched on his face, as he looked to Gavin. 

“You’re not hiding anything from me, are you?” Gavin asked, moving towards Connor, grey eyes scanning Connor for any indication that he was hiding something.

“Why would I be hiding anything from you, Gavin?” Connor asked, sounding annoyed. “What could I be hiding?”

Gavin shrugged, moving to circle Connor. Something was up with Hank’s Little Golden boy. Normally Connor was more than willing to add his two cents to the conversation when it came to cases. Even if it was nothing, and Gavin had a pretty good idea that it had more to do with Connor being paired up with Gavin too. Connor was hiding something.

“I don’t know, why would you?” Gavin asked.

“Gavin is there a point to this conversation?” Connor sighed, looking to Gavin. “Because I just want to get home, I’m tired, it’s been a long day, and you hassling me right now isn’t helping.”

Gavin was silent as Connor shoved past him. Watching as Connor left the precinct Gavin couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up, and it had to do with Connor and their little deviant android. Shaking his head Gavin moved to follow after him, no matter he’d find out soon enough. Heading out the doors he headed to where his black dodge charger sat, getting in the car he drove home. Something told Gavin that this case was going to get a little more interesting that much he was sure of...

* * *

“You look like something is troubling you.” North spoke one morning, jerking Kara out of her thoughts as the blonde android sat staring out the window looking down at the people below as they went about on their ways. Seeming oblivious to her and North’s presence, last nights storm was still going strong, obscuring people from her sight. 

Kara shook her head, as she turned to North, taking in her appearance. Like the first time they had met North wore her hair in that braid, but now she was wearing an overly large grey sweater and sweatpants, and in her arms she held out some clothes out to Kara, who was still clad in her Eden Club outfit. “Nothing,” Kara said. “Just lost in thought, something I used to do before... before...”

North held up her hand, silencing Kara. “I know what you mean.” She said softly, as she handed the clothes to Kara, noticing the shocked look on Kara’s face she couldn’t help but smile. “I figured you’d want to wear something aside from that so I managed to scrounge something up, sorry if they’re kind of nasty they were left behind by whoever was here last.” She said.

“I... thank you, I’m sure they’re perfect.” Kara said, as she took the proffered clothes, and moved to the bathroom, coming out a short while later wearing a dark grey hoodie and jeans, topped with a beanie and a black jacket, the jacket she held on to, seeing no point in wearing it in doors. 

Looking her up and down North smiled approvingly before joining her at the window. “So, what’s wrong?” North pried.

Kara blinked at her, eyebrow arched. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“You look like something is troubling you, so spill what’s wrong?” North pried. 

Kara worried at her bottom lip as she wondered whether she should tell North. Would she understand? “I’m in love with someone, someone I knew before I came here.” Kara said, eyes fixed on the window once more. 

North was silent. Listening intently as Kara spoke. Love, she mused, the corner of her mouth turning upwards at that. That seemed to motivate a lot of people it seemed. 

Kara continued. “And ever since I left that place all I’ve ever been able to think about is him, to the point where all I want to do is leave this place to find him. Is that weird? Am I ungrateful?” Kara asked, not taking her eyes off of the window. Guilt gripping her. North and the others had done so much for her and now she wanted to leave to find Connor. 

North shook her head, a small smile on her lips, as she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “No you’re not being ungrateful, you’re worried about this person, aren’t you?”

Kara nodded. She didn’t bother to tell her that the person she cared so deeply for was a human man. She knew North would never understand. “I know going out there isn’t safe for me, but I.... I need to find him, and that means I...” Kara trailed off, brow furrowed.

“Need to find him.” North finished for her.

Swallowing thickly Kara nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

North sighed, she had hoped Kara would have stayed with them, but North knew she couldn’t force her to stay if she didn’t want to. Sighing she pulled Kara in close, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Which Kara quickly returned before pushing away gently. 

“Thank you, North.” Kara whispered, as she moved away from North, and moved down the stairs, and out the door, leaving North to watch her through the window as Kara pulled the hood up, obscuring her features as she moved down the street and out of view. Shaking her head North wished Kara good luck and walked away, hoping that Kara found what she was looking for and that she would be safe as she retreated to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And thus concludes chapter five of Dance For Me. Sorry it wasn't the most riveting read but I assure you the next chapter will be so much better. Never less I hoped you liked it and this is Queenie signing off, have a good day.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with Chapter Six of Dance For Me. In this chapter things will get pretty interesting. And I have nothing interesting to say. But as you know I like to make anything people might find triggering known in the Authors Note. This chapter will feature Swearing and bloodshed. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways. But I’ll remember our time fondly now that we got that out of the way here is chapter six of DFM.

**Chapter Six: In The Rain**

He hated the rain. Connor mused, as he looked up at the gun metal grey sky above him, his normally neat hair was now matted to his face as he raced towards the precinct, mentally cursing himself for leaving his umbrella at home in his rush to get to work. He was late, for the first time in his life he was late for work. Having overslept since he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Kara the night before. And now he was paying for it.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Hank commented, as he saw the wet rat that was one Connor Stern arrived at his desk, dripping copious amounts of water everywhere. Much to the dismay of everyone around him. “And here I thought it was my job to show up late, late night there son?” Hank asked, as Connor removed his jacket from him, shivering slightly. “In fact hold on one moment.” Hank said, as he got up from his seat and moved towards the break room. He knew what would help the kid.

Though it was weird, Hank mused as he poured Connor a coffee, eyes settling on Gavin who was in his usual spot in the breakroom, seeming lost in thought. If he was going to blame anyone it was the man sitting hunched at one of the breakroom tables. Gavin did have the tendency of working the people around him like dogs sometimes. Shaking his head he turned away from him, and moved back towards Connor’s desk. Plopping the coffee down in front of Connor who muttered a thanks, before taking a sip from the steaming cup.

“You okay?” Hank asked again.

Connor nodded, as he placed the cup down. “Just had a hard time sleeping last night.” Connor told him. 

Hank’s brow furrowed as he looked at Connor. No, Hank mused, gnawing on his bottom lip as he looked at the man before him, something was up he knew it. Opening his mouth to press the topic further Chris Miller walked up to them.

“Detective Stern?” Chris asked, getting Connor’s attention.

“Yes?” Connor asked.

“We just received a report of an android fitting your suspects description a few blocks from the club.” Connor’s poor heart nearly leaped out of his chest at this news. Kara was still hanging around the club, and out in the open? A sick feeling washed over him as he imagined her roaming the streets unprotected. 

His eyes immediately going to where Gavin was seated, unaware of what was going on in the bullpen before looking to Chris once more. Grabbing his sodden jacket he tossed it on once more. Grabbing the notebook from Chris he noted the address where she had been seen, finding it odd that she hadn’t strayed from the club. Nodding his thanks to Chris he moved towards the door, not bothering to tell Gavin as he got into his car and drove off.

 _I have no idea what’s going through your head, sweetheart._ Connor thought, images of Kara flitting through his exhausted mind as he drove to the destination, hoping when got there it wouldn’t be too late, hoping that he would catch up to her before someone caught her and hurt her. Humans, Connor knew, could be so cruel towards androids and he knew there would be someone out there who would be more than eager to take their frustrations out on her. The thought alone left a sick feeling in Connor’s stomach as he reached his destination. Getting out of his car he slammed his car door shut, grabbing the attention of the officers standing nearby, waiting form him no doubt.

“Detective.” One of them greeted, walking up to him.

“Where did you see it?” Connor asked, not wasting another moments, excitement gripping him, as he looked up and down the street, as if expecting Kara to suddenly appear before him. 

Saying nothing the officer looked to Connor as they pointed him in the direction where a passerby had seen Kara. Biting down on his bottom lip he moved past the officer and down the alley, ignoring the questioning looks the officers shot him before shrugging their shoulders and continuing with their canvas of the area, looking for the deviant as well. Connor, however hoped he would be the one to find her, and then... Connor stopped. And then what? He knew in his heart of hearts that he wanted to protect her, had wanted to protect her after what had happened to her a few nights before. But it wasn’t like he could just waltz to his car with a deviant android in tow. Not without questions from his peers, and if Gavin turned up when he found Kara there was a good chance Gavin would be in his shoot first ask questions last mood. 

As he always was when it came to android. A shiver running down Connor’s spine as he forced himself to move, eyes adjusting the darkness around him, the thought of Kara’s lifeless body laying at his feet riddled with bullet holes urging him on. Thanking god that he had “forgotten’ to inform his partner. Something Gavin wouldn’t be pleased to find out but it would be something Connor would have to deal with.

* * *

At least that was what he hoped, little did he know was that not even fifteen minutes after Connor had arrived at the scene a very irate Gavin Reed pulled up to the scene. Fuming he stepped out of his car, slamming the door hard enough to make the officers milling around jump, glancing nervously at the red faced Detective as he stomped towards them.

“Where’s my partner?”

“U-Um,” one of the officers stammered, taking a step back, looking nervous. 

“Fuck! You know what never mind, where’s the android?” He asked, he would deal with Connor later, right now he had a plastic to hunt down. 

Swallowing thickly the officer pointed one shaking finger in the direction Connor went. Shouldering past the officer Gavin removed his gun from his holster and moved down the alley. Glancing left and right he saw nothing, he hoped he wasn’t too late to find the android, and if he was, well, then Gavin would have more than a few words with Connor. What was he thinking leaving him behind while he went off without him?

Shaking his head Gavin pushed thought of his partner out of his head as he heard movement to his left. Eyes narrowing when he caught slight of someone walking away from him, as he stopped in his tracks he watched as the figure turned around, facing him. And in that moment time seemed to stop as Gavin found himself staring at the deviant they had been hunting for. The android in question stopped in her tracks as her gaze settled on him. 

As she looked at him Gavin felt a cruel smile form on his lips as he raised his gun, training it on her. The android wasted no time, turning around and running as the first shot ran out, the shot going wide, the bullet burying itself in the wall behind the android. Biting back a curse Gavin watched as the android darted around a corner as he chased after her, firing off another shot as he rounded the corner. So, Gavin thought, as he bit down on his bottom lip as he missed his target once more. 

This little android was going to make him work for it, was she? A thrill ran through Gavin’s body at that thought, so be it he always enjoyed the hunt more than anything else, silently urging the android to keep running as he followed slowly after her. Until finally, after what seemed like forever he stumbled across the android as she ran into a dead end. Fear shone in her eyes as she whirled around to face him, her bottom lip trembling as she looked to him. 

Amazing. Gavin mused, taking a moment to watch her. It was almost like she was really afraid of him... Like she could actually feel emotions. Technology really had come so far, for a mere machine to think it was alive, to think it had a right to live. Well, unfortunately for it Gavin was going to put an end to its meaningless existence. Raising his gun he pulled the trigger as the android in some last ditch effort to escape rushed towards him. His bullet tearing into her left arm, a pained scream escaping her lips as blue blood spilled from the gaping hole in her arm, soaking the sleeve of the sweater she wore as she collapsed to the ground before him.

Blue blood seeped through its fingers as it fought to staunch the bleeding as Gavin moved to loom over her. His heart thundering in his heart as she looked up at him, tears began to well in her eyes as a half-assed plea spilled past her lips, the barrel of his gun pressed against her forehead, Gavin slowly squeezing the trigger, ready to put an end to its life when-

“Gavin!” Gavin tensed up as Connor’s voice sounded behind him, making him tense and look behind him as Connor stood before him. 

“Well, look to it is.” Gavin drawled, turning back to the android. “My asshole partner finally shows up. Hey, uh, thanks for letting me know that they found this piece of plastic here I simply love being left out of the loop.” He snarled, as Connor moved closer.

Connor was silent as he moved towards his partner, dark eyes widening as he looked down at the android on its knees before him, tears spilling down pale cheeks. Odd. Gavin thought, eyes glued to the android. “No matter, I found it now I’m about to put it out of its misery.” Gavin said, turning his attention back to the android.

Only to cry out in surprise as the android swung at him with a piece of glass she had picked up when his back had been turned. Letting out an enraged cry the android slashed him across his wrist, blood spilling from the nasty looking wound, making Gavin stagger back in surprise, giving her enough room to push past him to race past Connor. 

“Kar-” Connor choked out, as she stopped before him as Gavin let out a string of curses, blood staining his fingers as he fired on Kara once more, several shots barely missing Kara and Connor as Kara glanced at Connor, a frightened look in her eyes as she pushed past him, and down the alley.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, chase it!” Gavin snarled, shoving Connor in the direction Kara had raced. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go. He had hoped he would have time to find her, and explain to her what was going on. And maybe be able to smuggle her away with everyone none the wiser. 

And now, now he was chasing after her. While she must’ve thought the whole world was against her, and him only after her to put her down. Could he blame her? Connor couldn’t as he watched Kara dart down one of the corners, glancing over his shoulder he saw no sign of Gavin as he followed after Kara. 

Finding himself in an unfamiliar alley, surrounded by run down buildings, biting down on his bottom lip he looked around, looking to any sign of the blonde android. 

“Kara?” he whispered, hoping she would respond. “Kara, are you there?”

Silence greeted him as he grabbed his flash light, turning it on he shined it in the alleys, catching sight of droplets of blue blood leading him down one of the alleys. “Kara, please answer me.” he pleaded, desperation tinting his voice. 

Nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard something move behind him, whirling around he found himself staring at a very frightened Kara staring back at him. “Kara...” he said, relaxing as he moved slowly towards her.

Stopping when Kara flinched away from him. “St-stay away from me!” She hissed, her back pressed against the dirty brick wall behind her.

Guilt gripped Connor as he looked to Kara, her chest heaving as she looked at him with terrified eyes, chest heaving as she gripped her injured arm. Of course she wasn’t going to trust him, not after what she had endured in the past few days, he was pretty sure that she wanted nothing to do with humans. But he couldn’t leave her, not with Gavin and anyone else out there wanting nothing more than to send her to the junk yard, and knowing Gavin he was going to toy with her long before he put her out of her misery. And Connor knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let her get hurt anymore than she already had.

Gnawing at his bottom lip he glanced around, seeing that they were alone as Connor crouched down in front of her. “Kara, I’m not going to hurt you....I’d never hurt you.”

He knew there was a good chance she wouldn’t believe him, but he had to try as he held his hand out to her. “I know you’ve been through so much these last few days, and I’m sorry... I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, to stop that man from hurting you.” He said, as Kara blinked. 

Kara was silent as she looked up at him, pain still radiated from her damaged arm as she looked to him. She had finally found him, and yet she hesitated. Why? If Kara had to guess she would have to say that it had something to do with his partner, how could Connor team up with such a monster?

However before she could dwell on that thought longer, Connor spoke again, calm voice cutting through her thoughts. “You can trust me, you know you can...” he urged, casting a glance over his shoulder as he heard voices in the distance. Gavin must be getting close.

Kara followed his gaze, fear gripping her as she thought about the man that was hunting her, the man who wanted to hurt her, he was coming, wasn’t he? Swallowing thickly Kara looked to Connor, warm, sweet, kind Connor. The man she had set out to find, and now she had, and here she was hesitating. Could she really trust him, what if what she knew about him was wrong? No! She thought, shaking her head furiously, pushing those negative thoughts from her head as footsteps drew closer, indicating that the other man was getting closer and closer to her hiding spot.

Looking to Connor she took a hold of his hand, relishing how warm it felt against her cold one as he gingerly pulled her to her feet, casting a glance around, before looking down at her. Fearing gripped Kara as she looked up at him as he looked around. 

“I need to find away to get past Gavin.” Connor muttered, as he heard Gavin call out his name as he moved further down the alley, seeing that they had no other way to go he looked down at Kara as Gavin drew closer, he could see Gavin at the end of the alley, blocking their exit. They were trapped, unless... Biting down on his bottom lip he looked down at Kara as she looked up at him worriedly. 

Gripping her shoulders he inched his face closer to hers. “Connor what are you doing?” she asked, brow furrowing as she looked up at him. A startled gasp escaping her lips as he pressed his lips to hers, pushing her gently against the brick wall behind her. Eyes wide Kara looked up at him as he continued to kiss her, before easing into the kiss , her uninjured arm wrapping around his neck, pulling him close as Gavin watched them. Grey eyes narrowing, she knew from where they stood there was no chance he could tell it was Connor and Kara sitting there, but still he unnerved her. 

Letting her eyes slide shut she deepened the kiss, hoping that Gavin would just brush them off as a couple who just wanted some privacy before moving on. And after a few minutes, that seemed to drag on Gavin walked off, leaving the two of them alone. After what seemed like forever they parted, both of them seeming breathless as they looked down at each other. 

Silence fell over the two of them as Connor glanced towards the entrance, seeing that Gavin had moved off. Good, that would make things just a tad bit easier for them. Taking a hold of Kara’s hand he lead her out of the alley. Casting a glance around him Connor allowed Kara into the car, before moving towards the driver seat. Relief washing over him as he drove off, with Kara sitting silently in her seat, her arm was covered in blood and her clothes were covered in grime. No thanks to her fight in the alleys Connor mused, as he glanced at her. But never less she was safe and relatively unharmed as she looked to him. 

Little did any of them know however, was that things were going to get more difficult as time went on. As the duo drove off, Gavin appeared from the shadows a dark look on his face as he watched Connor drive off, with their suspect no doubt.

Well, Gavin thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, a white handkerchief pressed firmly to his wound. It looked like Connor had a sweet spot for their android suspect, a chuckle escaped his lips, as he moved away from the wall he was pressed against. That would make things far more interesting he thought as he moved to his car, in fact knowing that just made this case far more enjoyable for here on out. Gavin couldn’t wait to continue the hunt, he wondered how Connor was going to react he finally caught up to them to put an end to the android who had hurt him. He didn’t know what Connor would think, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

Nodding to himself he drove off, thoughts of the android who had escaped him, thanks to Connor running through his mind. Things were far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And with that this is the end of Chapter Six of DFM. I hope you liked it. As much as I liked writing it. And since I'm heading off to bed I have nothing more to say, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with chapter Seven of Dance For Me. I got to say this story isn’t even a month old and I’m already half way through this story. Now, I’m not trying to rush through the story, I’m just really into it. After all, the world needs more Connara, am I right? 
> 
> Enough rambling now as you know I like to mention anything potential triggers in the Authors Notes I can honestly say aside from a few mentions of blood there’s nothing too triggering in this. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now without further ado here is Chapter Seven.

**Chapter Seven: Tender Moments**

Silence fell over the car as Connor drove, his eyes fixed on street before him. He needed to head to his house, it was the only place where he knew he could hide Kara. Connor mentally thanked the fact that he lived in a rather secluded area where none of his neighbors where the nosey type. At least not to the point where they were in his business 24/7. Like some neighbors, that is. Connor frowned as he thought about the neighbors Hank tended to have. Remembering more than once escorting the drunken Lieutenant home, the neighbors living next to him peering through their windows at the duo. 

Frowns on their faces as they shook their heads at Hank before ducking away behind their curtains as Connor scowled.

“You’re really quiet.” Kara murmured, jerking him from his thoughts. 

Looking over at her, Connor could see that her wound had stopped bleeding. Blue blood drying on the sleeve on of her sweater, making the fabric stiff. “It’s been a really long few days.” Connor said, eyes glued to the road, he was close now. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Kara looked to him, scanning his face, noting the dark circles under his eyes, and his messy hair, had she really caused him so much trouble? Guilt gripped her, as she turned her gaze to her hands, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry.” The words were barely audible in the car as Connor looked to her. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you-”

“Don’t,” Connor said firmly. Making Kara start slightly as he pulled into driveway. “Don’t apologize.”

Kara blinked. Connor looked to her, eyes narrowed. “You did what you had to do to survive. If you didn’t you would have died... and I....” Connor trailed off, brow furrowing as he looked away. “And I would have done everything in my power to bring the man to justice.” The last part was said in a growl, sending shivers down Kara’s spine as he met her gaze once more.

His eyes, his usually warm, soft eyes, were now cold and dark. The sight of them frightened Kara, was this what criminals saw when they sat across from Connor in the interrogation room? Where as she saw warmth they saw this? Shaking that thought from her head she looked away. Only to meet his gaze when he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Warmth seeped back into his eyes as he smiled at her, the same way he had always smiled at her, and as she looked to him she wished she could go back to before, before that man, before everything. She wanted to fall into Connor’s arms once more and forget everything that had happened.

Could they do that though? She thought, as she watched as Connor got out of the car, she following soon after, eyes glued to him still as he lead her up a drive way, arm draped over her shoulder, being mindful of her injured arm. Warmth seeped through his jacket into her, relaxing her. 

Opening the door, Connor lead her into the house, before closing the door behind her. Watching as Kara moved around his living room, taking it the sight of it. Noting the few pictures on his walls of him and Hank along with Hank’s dog, Sumo. To a picture of him on the day he had graduated from the police academy, along with various other pictures, before Kara turned to face him, hands clasped behind her back.

“So this is where you live, huh?” Kara murmured, moving towards him, a soft smile on her lips as she looked up at him.

“Yup, this is where I call home.” Connor said, closing the door behind him and move to shrug his jacket off, when a plaintive meow drew the attention of the two of them and a small black and white cat trotted into the room, green and blue eyes looking up at Connor. 

“Oh?” Kara crouched down, scratching the cat behind the ears, smiling as it purred in response. “And who is this?” she asked, looking to Connor.

“Oh this little guy? This is Nines, my little kitty.” Connor said, picking the cat up and giving him a pet. “He keeps me company in this lonely house, and well...” Connor looked up at her, removing a leaf from her hair, something she had no doubt required in her fight with Gavin. “He’ll keep you company while I’m at work.”

At that Kara cast him a worried look, her thoughts going back to the other Detective, a shiver running down her spine as she recalled the crazed look in his eyes as he had her on her knees, gun trained at her head. A look that would haunt her till the end of her days, she hoped that she would never have the misfortune of running into him again. 

"You’re worried, aren’t you?” Connor asked, noting that the smile had disappeared from her face, and that she had fallen silent. Hell, she had every right to be worried, she had just had to deal with a near death encounter with his... partner. Connor frowned, thoughts going back to Gavin. No doubt the other Detective knew that something was up. 

After all, everybody knew he was always someone who never gave up, who relentlessly chased every lead and always brought suspects to justice. And yet... And yet he had allowed Kara to slip from his fingers so to speak. No doubt Gavin would suspect something. At that thought Connor almost dreaded going back to the precinct to face him, but he knew unless he wanted the police kicking down the door down and dragging Kara away to be destroyed, while he ended up being locked away for aiding a criminal he would have to keep up the ruse. And pretend to continue the investigation. Connor worried at his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Kara.

Shaking his head he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to force a reassuring smile to his lips. “I know you’re worried, I can’t really blame you.” He told her, as Kara looked away. “But I assure you I’ll let nothing happen to you, I promise.”

Kara looked to him, searching his face for any sign that he could be lying to her, seeing nothing she smiled as he looked up at him. Placing a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing against his cheek bone as she moved to kiss him. Connor buried a hand in her hair as he pressed his lip to hers. The kiss lasted only for a few moments but it still left Connor breathless as he looked down at her, her face cupped in his hands as she looked up at him.

Silence fell over them once more, as Connor moved in for another kiss, only to have Kara place a hand on his chest, stopping him. Seeing confusion in his eyes she offered him a smile as she gestured to the gaping bullet wound in her arm that had long since stopped bleeding. Connor mentally kicked himself for being so selfish, here she was still hurt and they were were standing in his living room kissing. Gnawing at his bottom lip he looked her over once more, before taking her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he moved towards Kara, still gnawing at his bottom lip he looked at her clothes, briefly wondering how he was going to go about doing this. 

“I, uh, I need to clean you up...” Connor felt his cheeks heat up, what was his problem he had seen her naked before, had felt her skin beneath his fingers- No! Shaking his head he forced those thoughts from his head, bringing himself back to reality he noted her looking at him. “I’m... I’m going to clean you up, I’m going to need you to remove your clothes.”

Kara smiled at him, seeing his cheeks redden, god he looked so cute. “I’m going to need some help, with my arm messed up like this it’s going to be hard, will you help me?” she asked, noting his cheeks reddening further. Why? She thought as Connor closed the distance between them once more, grabbing the edges of her sweater. He had seen her naked more than once, did it have to do with her being deviant? 

Shaking that thought from her head she let him pull her sweater off, before moving to her equally bloodstained undershirt, leaving her in her bra and jeans, both of which were removed before Connor turned away from her, as she stood nude before him.

Turning on the water Connor gently guided her into the tub, watching as she eased into the warm water, a sigh escaping her lips as warmth engulfed her. Her injured arm resting on the edge of the tub as to not get water in it, the last thing any of them needed after all they had endured was her to short circuit because she got water inside her. Grabbing the sponge Connor gingerly wiped away the dried blood off of her, eyes fixed on her face, her eyes closed as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

After what seemed like forever Connor slowly helped her out of the tub, being mindful of her injured arm as she stepped out of the tub. Grabbing the robe that was hanging on the back of his door he wrapped it around Kara. When a new thought hit Connor as she looked at her, draped in his robe, blonde hair clinging her face. The towel she used to dry off on the floor at her feet. If he was going to keep her here she was going to need some things, right? Or Connor thought as he eased her into a computer chair in his room, before moving to rummage through the closet for his first aid kit, he knew it wouldn’t exactly help, since Kara didn’t heal the same way humans did, but until he could get what she would need it would do. He knew android owners often purchased blue blood, but would there had to be something else she would need, right?

“You seem quiet.” Kara murmured as he moved back towards her, easing himself in the seat in front of her he gingerly took in her injured arm in his hands, noting the wound was a through and through. Biting down on his bottom lip he wrapped the wound in gauze before looking up at her. “Well, since you’ll be staying with me for a while I’ve been thinking about what you might need. I know you might need more blue blood but what else could you tell me?”

Kara worried at her bottom lip as she thought about it. Before shaking her head. “Nothing, we don’t really need much.” She told him. But there was one question that was bothering her, what was she going to do when he was at work?

“Are you sure?” Connor asked, placing the gauze back in the med kit he looked to her. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“When you’re at work,” Kara worried at her lip as she looked at him. “What should I do?”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked, arching an eyebrow at her. “You don’t honestly expect me to treat you like some household android, do you?”

Kara was silent. 

“You’re here because you need protection, you’re not my property, hell you’re not even an object anymore you’re alive.” Connor’s eyes widened at those words let his lips, slowly meeting Kara’s gaze he saw her eyes were wide. She was alive, Connor thought, just as he always thought she was long before she deviated, when she would sit there and listen to him rant, to when they lay together, her fingers carding through his hair after they fucked. But, now he knew it she was alive...

“You really think I’m alive?” Kara asked, not seeming to believe the words, despite how much she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted it, after years upon years of human seeming her as nothing he was the one that mattered the most to her, seeing her as a living person. 

Swallowing Connor nodded as Kara searched his face, looking to any sign that he was lying to her, though why would he? Why would he after all he had done for her? Without a word she wrapped her arms around him, the side of her face pressed against his chest, listening to his heart beat as tears spilled down her cheeks. Connor wasted no time returning the hug, pressing his lips to her hair.

“Thank you.” She whispered, as he pulled her closer, her eyes sliding shut. She was finally safe, safe with Connor. She hoped that as Connor guided her to the bed after dressing her in one of his long sleeved dress shirts that from now on things would be better. That life would go on, and nothing bad would happen to either of them from here on out.

Little did she know that things for them were far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is Chapter Seven. Sorry it's not the most riveting read ever, I had a bitch of a time writing it. But never less I hope you enjoyed it, and... that's all I have to say. But stay in tune for the next chapter and this is Queenie signing off, have a good day.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Eight of Dance For Me. And I have nothing else to say, but I will let you know this chapter will feature such things as swearing and violence against androids. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Eight, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Thoughts**

Weeks had past since that deviant had slipped from his grasp, and Gavin Reed’s mood had seemed to grow darker and darker with each passing moment. Him and his partner hit dead end after dead end. Though... Gavin thought, looking up from his computer to watch as Connor made his way to his desk, seeming... happier for some odd reason. Though why that asshole would be happy about anything was beyond him, since as far as he knew Connor was one of those types who had nothing outside of work, much like Hank. Except Connor probably didn’t spend his nights and days getting monumentally shit-faced all the time.

But that wasn’t what bothered Gavin, hell, he couldn’t give a single ounce of a fuck what boy wonder did in his off time. But ever since Connor had been assigned to the case he seemed to be distracted. Like his mind was a million miles away and nowhere near this case. Shaking his head Gavin leaned back in his seat, trying to force his mind to focus on the case, but something about his time in that alley kept bothering him. He had scoured every single inch of that alley, there would be no way for that android to slip past him and Connor, not without someone seeing it, after all a bloody android was kind of hard to miss, and yet...

Brow furrowing Gavin worried at his bottom lip, there was something that kept bothering him. This case alone kept bothering him, Connor’s behavior kept bothering him as well, this was supposed to be an easy case, a short case, find the deviant and put it down before it could take anymore human lives. And yet here they were still working on this damn case, but maybe there would be a silver lining. When he had done a second search through the alley, going so far as to rummage through garbage, half expecting it to be hiding amongst the trash, and nothing. Except when he looked up from his search he caught sight of a security camera hanging on the wall of the small store connected to the alley. 

He thought he hit pay dirt when he all but rushed into the store, scaring the elderly woman behind the till as he slammed the door open. Thankfully the camera was working and she had been more than happy to hand the disk to him. The down side however? Was that the precinct’s resident tech guru’s were dragging ass when it came to getting the footage to him. So until they did, Gavin pushed away from his desk, a sigh escaping his lips as he moved towards the door, he was going home. Pushing the doors open he moved to his car, heading home he continued to wrack his mind for ideas on where their suspect could be hiding.

Pulling up to his apartment he locked the door and headed up to his apartment. A scowl forming on his face as he was greeted by the cheery face of his own android, she sat there with her hands clasped behind her back as she stood there. She, no it, Gavin corrected himself as he shoved past the android, chirped its normal greeting as he shrugged his jacket off. Tossing it to the floor for his plastic to pick up as he moved towards his room. It was silent, after all Gavin had made it clear that all he wanted from it was it to do its job quickly and quietly.

But never less he couldn’t help the anger that swelled in his chest as he watched it leave. It was the same model as the deviant they were hunting, its hair was longer and of course it wasn’t deviant but still when he looked at it he felt anger swell in his chest. Gritting his teeth Gavin closed the door to his room, the light from his computer illuminating his face as he sat down in front of it. Eyes lighting up when he saw a small envelop icon blinking in the corner, a sign that those tech nerds had finally gotten back to him.

Feeling thankful that he made it so any evidence could be sent to his home console, clicking on the icon he felt a smile form on his face as he was greeted by a video, clicking the play icon he leaned back in his seat as he watched the video. At first there was nothing, and then movement at the bottom of the screen, Gavin’s eyes widening as he saw Connor appear, the deviant’s hand clasped in his own. Gavin watched as Connor lead the deviant towards his car. So.... Gavin gritted his teeth, his hands gripping the arms of his chair , nails digging into the leather. That was what happened? And to think Connor had the audacity to lie to his face, but why? What reason would Connor have for protecting the plastic?

Was the asshole soft on plastics? Or was he trying to screw Gavin out of a promotion? Gavin clenched his jaw to hard he could have swore he felt his teeth crack. Getting up from his seat he paced around the room, hands balled at his side as he tried to come up with a reason for it. Why? He knew Connor didn’t like him but to do this, no there had to be more to it. But what? Running his hand through his hair he sighed. He needed a drink and a smoke. Stepping out of his room he moved towards his jacket, grabbing the half empty packet of cigs from his pocket before moving towards his kitchen. 

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey and a glass, sneering when he saw his android standing there, same creepy smile etched on its face. “Dinner will be ready in an hour, Gavin.” It said cheerfully.

“I don’t really give a fuck, just stay out of my way.” Gavin growled, shouldering past it as he moved to go out on his balcony. A cool breeze washed over him as he looked out at the streets of Detroit, the sounds of traffic and sirens greeted him as he leaned against the railing. Thoughts of Connor and that deviant floating through his mind. He tried to push it from his head, told himself that he would confront Connor tomorrow but he still couldn’t forget what he saw. Connor walking to his car, with that deviant in tow. 

Gavin told himself that he would go in tomorrow and inform Captain Fowler of what he knew, video in hand. Hell, for added measure he’d rub it in Hank’s face as well. So much for his Golden Boy partner, Gavin had to chuckle at that, wondering what he would think about that? Taking a drag from his cigarette he tensed when he felt someone watching him. Slowly looking over his shoulder he saw his android looking at him. Why couldn’t it leave him alone, why did it always have that creepy grin on its face? Why did it always need to bother him?

Sighing Gavin turned to face it. “ _What?_ ” he snarled, couldn’t it just leave him alone for once?!

“Your dinner is ready.” It said calmly, coldly. How Connor would even think of helping one of these fucking things was beyond him. All they were good for was to be used and abused by humans then when they broke they got a one way ticket to the trash heap. 

As thoughts of Connor filled his head once more he felt his anger rise, without thinking Gavin closed the distance between him and his android, pulling back his fist he struck it in the nose, blue blood dripped from its nose as it looked up at him. Its eyes wide as it looked up at him, as he brought his foot down on its ribs, making it cry out. Gavin sneered, like the stupid thing could actually feel pain he thought as he drove the tip of his foot into its face, causing it to collapse on the ground.

“Don’t you dare get any of that weird blood on my carpet, bitch.” Gavin snarled, watching in sick satisfaction as it tried to crawl away from him. What did it think it was doing? He was its master, he didn’t say it could leave. Growling low in his throat he moved to follow after it. 

Grabbing a handful of hair he pulled it to its feet, a fearful expression on its face as it held up its hands as if to ward off anymore blows. Fear? Pain? Gavin almost laughed at how it reacted, like it was alive, what a foolish thought. Driving his fist into the things face, he watched with satisfaction as it slammed into the wall behind it, taking down one of the pictures that hung on the wall with it. Breathing heavily Gavin shook out his sore hand as he watched as his android got to its feet, eyes glued on him.

“Guess you’ll learn not to bother me when I ask you to, huh?” Gavin snarled, moving towards it, watching as it flinched. 

“Y-yes...” it muttered.

“Good now get the fuck out of my sight, leave my dinner on the counter I’ll get it myself.” He told it, watching as it slinked out of his sight like a kicked dog. Chuckling to himself he grabbed the plate off the counter and moved to his room once more.

He felt calmer now, more relaxed. But even as he eased himself down in his chair he knew it wasn’t enough. In fact as he beat on his own android an idea formed in his head, yes he would bring what he knew to the Captain but not right away, no. Gavin thought he would break Connor first, he would hunt him down, find where he had stashed that stupid android and when he did he was going to hurt Connor. He was going to make Connor watch as he broke his little toy, and when he was done Connor would be broken, and when all was said and done he would drag Connor before everyone in the precinct and show Captain Fowler everything, from the video to whatever evidence he could dig up on Connor and his little friend. 

Oh yeah, Gavin thought as he dug into his food an idea forming in his head, this was going to be great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Eight done. Sorry it you weren't expecting it to be Gavin-centric but I figured since he was going to be our antagonist for the story I figured I'd give him a little more screen time. But never less I hope you enjoyed it. And with that being said this is Queenie signing off.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaand look who’s back with the second last chapter of Dance For Me. I’m kind of sad that this story is coming to an end but you know good things have to come to an end. Anyway this story will feature some smut, some good ol’ steamy shower sex along with some violence and blood. If NSFW as well as some blood and violence isn’t your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I’ll be sure to remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Nine. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Nine: Warmth**

Kara sighed as she woke, warm, morning light spilling through the half open curtains as she rolled on to her side. Her eyes settling on the prone form of Connor laying asleep beside her. A soft smile forming on her lips as she inched a little bit closer to him. Her fingers brushing against the smooth skin of his back, tracing the small, dark moles on his back, as Connor let out a small moan but didn’t rouse.

Watching as Connor rolled onto his back she rested her head on her fist as she looked down at him. Her fingers brushing against his bottom lip relishing the feel of skin beneath her fingers, feeling how soft it was she never really noticed it before when she was a mindless machine. But now she was experiencing all sorts of new things especially with Connor. From the way his hair felt as she ran her fingers through it, to how his lips felt pressed against hers. She loved him. Love, Kara rolled back on to her back, her arms under her head, her internal clock told her it wasn’t even 7AM yet, and she knew Connor wouldn’t be up until 8. That was something she noticed about the man laying beside her.

After almost a month of staying with him she had noted he had several quirks, she wondered if he knew of them himself. To the way he worried at his bottom lip, to the way he chewed on his nails, all of which she found endearing. She always found herself watching him as he worked, noting that when he worked he wore a pair of black framed glasses that would occasionally slip down his nose. God, she could go on and on for hours about the man beside her, when those warm brown eyes opened and settled on her. His lips curling a smile as he looked her her as Kara quickly pulled her hand away. Only to have Connor gently wrap his hand around her wrist, pulling her hand close. A sigh escaping his lips.

“Good morning.” Kara whispered, her fingers carding through his hair as Connor pulled her close. 

“Good morning to you too.” Connor said, pressing a kiss to her lips, his lips trailing down her jaw towards her neck, and was rewarded with a low moan from Kara as he moved down further. But stopped as he reached the thin fabric that covered her tits, he had an idea, something he always wanted to try. A devious grin formed on his face as she looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. 

Moving until he was hovering over her, breath hot against her skin as she pulled him in for another kiss. After what seemed like forever she pulled away, seeing the heated look Connor gave her she felt her heart beat quicken as Connor lifted her up off the bed, making her shriek in surprise. Wrapping her legs around his waist she allowed him to carry her to the bathroom. 

Slamming the door shut Connor gently placed Kara on the floor, pulling the thin night shirt off, as Kara pulled moved to remove his own t-shirt off, hands sliding up his stomach, feeling him tense under her touch, as she placed kisses on the smooth, flawless skin.

Placing one final kiss on the top of her head Connor then moved towards the shower, turning on the water he helped Kara out of her clothes, before stepping into the shower, hot water cascading over the two of them, matting Kara’s hair to her head as Connor pressed her against the tiled wall behind her. His hand cupping one of her breasts as he kissed her once more. Kara’s hands becoming tangled in his hair once more, a soft moan escaping her lips as his thumb brushed against her nipple.

“Connor...” Kara gasped, her head falling back against the tiles, giving Connor access to her neck, revealing the flawless, unblemished skin to him. Moving in close he placed tender kisses along her neck, as his hands continued to slide down further.

Connor loved the sounds he pulled from her, from the soft little gasps to the moans, to the way she said his name. Sliding his hands down further his fingers brushed against her slit, eliciting another gasp from her as he smiled against her skin. Feeling her fingers card through his soaked hair he pushed a finger inside her, feeling those same fingers fist in his hair as she tightened around him. 

“I love you.” He whispered, as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. “More than you know.” He slowly added another finger to the mix, stretching her further, as he placed kisses along her neck, placing a dark blue hickey on her neck before pulling away. 

Looking down at her he took in the sight of her flushed cheeks, and the way she bit down on her lip, his thumb brushed against her clit eliciting another gasp from her, her hips bucking as he quickened his pace, he wanted to make her cum, his cock twitching at that thought, of seeing her with her head thrown back as she squeezed around his fingers, her nails biting into his skin as she cried out his name. Placing more kisses he circled her clit a few more times before she was cry out his name, her cunt squeezing tight around his fingers, her legs trembling as she rode it out. Her chest heaving as she clung to the man in front of her. 

After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes once more as she looked up at Connor. Seeing the heated look in his eyes as he pulled her in for another kiss, tongue pushing at her lips to duel with her own tongue as she pulled him close. More. She thought as they pulled away, a string of drool connecting their lips together as they looked at each other. She wanted more. No, she _needed_ more. Finding herself pressed against tiled wall once more Kara wrapped her hands around Connor’s neck as he wrapped her legs around his waist. 

The head of his cock pressing against her pussy as he looked up at her, looking for any sign that she had changed her mind, seeing nothing but the soft smile of her swollen lips he slowly pushed into her, a low moan escaped his lips as her heat engulfed him. Biting down on his bottom lip he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. Remaining still he allowed Kara to get used to him before she silently, desperately urged him to move, please move. Now, who was he to deny her when she asked so nicely?

Smiling against the skin of her shoulder he slowly fucked her. Rocking his hips back and forth as Kara’s cries echoed off the tiled walls, spurring him on further as he quickened his pace, until a strangled moan escaped his lips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck as he buried himself balls deep inside of her. Kara clenched tightly around Connor’s cock as she milked him for all he was worth as he came, rolling his hips a few more times he slowly pulled out of her. 

Silence fell over the two of them as Connor looked down at Kara, seeing her cheeks flushes and the dreamy smile on her lips as she looked up at him. 

“I love you.” Connor whispered, resting his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes. “And I love you.” she whispered back, her fingers brushing against his cheek before the two parted ways. The water from their ‘shower’ had long since gone cold. 

Offering her a hand Connor helped Kara out of the shower, handing her a towel as he wrapped one around his waist before the duo stepped out, smiles still etched on their faces as they made their way back to the bedroom, going through the motions of getting ready for the day. Little did either of them know was that things would take a turn for the worst...

* * *

*A Few Days Later.*

Look at him. Gavin thought as he took a drag from his cigarette, eyes narrowing as they settled on Connor, the younger man shooting him the briefest of glances as he walked into the precinct. Acting like nothing was wrong, pretending he was oblivious to what Gavin knew, lying to them all about him and his little android, well... Gavin thought as he dropped his cigarette onto the ground before moving to follow Connor into the building. Eyes never leaving Connor as he moved to sit across from Hank as he usually did, and with each passing moment Gavin felt his anger grow and grow.

How could Connor sit there and lie to all of them like this? Did he think they were all jokes? Idiots who didn’t know what was going on under their noses? Gavin gritted his teeth as he watched as Connor threw back his head and laugh at something Hank said, and all Gavin could think of was him laughing at home with his little plastic bitch, laughing at all of them. Thinking how stupid they were that they hadn’t caught on. But, oh, Gavin thought smiling coldly at him. Little did poor Connor know was that Gavin had collected more than enough evidence on Connor through out the weeks, he knew he should turn it into Captain Fowler, but... well, Gavin thought, getting up from his seat as he watched as Connor did the same, taking the plastic baggy from Hank as he did so. Typical Hank shirking all of his work on to Connor, what would he do when Connor was gone?

Gavin chuckled as he slowly followed after Connor, casting a glance back at Hank, who paid him no heed as he returned to his own work. Shaking his head he watched as Connor disappeared into the evidence room before following him in there, heart thundering in his chest, he was going to hurt him. Then he was going to hurt his little bitch. Gavin wondered what would hurt Connor more as he stepped into the room, eyes glued on to the back of Connor’s head, the man seemingly unaware of the impending threat behind him. How his world and everything he worked so hard for would come crashing down in a few short hours. Would the loss of his job hurt him more? Or his little plaything? Gavin couldn’t wait to find out.

“Hey, Connor.” Gavin greeted, smirking as he saw Connor jump and turn to face him.

“Gavin, hey.” Connor greeted as if it were just a regular morning. “Was there something you needed?”

It was now to never. “Oh, yeah there’s something I need.” Gavin said, drawing closer and closer to him, until they were only a few feet apart. “I need to you tell me why you’re protecting our suspect?” 

Connor’s eyes narrowed as he looked to Gavin, what was he getting at? “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Oh, so you’re going to play this game, huh?” Gavin asked, as he began to circle Connor, looking for any sign that he was going to try anything. “I know about your little friend, our little suspect we’ve been hunting for weeks now, you know damn well what I’m talking about. That fucking android that offed that guy at the club and took off. The one that apparently disappeared from that alley without a trace despite both of us being there. Oh! And I have these.” Reaching into his jacket pocket Gavin produced at handful of pictures.

Tossing them onto the table he gestured for Connor to take a look at them. Brow furrowed Connor decided to humor Gavin, moving towards the pictures he immediately regretted it. Staring back up at him were pictures of him and Kara. Pictures taken of them at his house, from the time when he had took her out shopping the two of them arm in arm, bright smiles on their faces as they walked down the street. To the time they spent in the park the few days ago, to last but not least pictures of the two of them walking up to Connor’s home. Connor’s blood ran cold, Gavin knew.

“Oh, and then there is this.” Gavin added, picking up a video player, a cruel smile on his lips as he pressed play. Displaying the video he had seen of Connor leading Kara out of the very alley he and Gavin were in. “Got nothing to say for yourself now?”

Connor was silent, his mouth opening and closing as he looked to Gavin. How did he know? Dread formed in the pit of Connor’s stomach. “You know you almost had me going, thought we were having some difficulties with the case, but for some odd reason I had this feeling that there was more to it.” Gavin went on.

“Gavin, I-”

“You’re going to shut your mouth and listen.” Gavin snapped, jabbing his finger in Connor’s chest. Connor swallowed thickly as shut up, eyes glued on the man before him. 

“You see since I found this little tidbit out I’ve been doing some thinking. I _was_ just going to turn over what I knew to Fowler, but then I got to thinking why bother? At least not right away.”

Connor chewed on his bottom lip as he watched as Gavin paced around the room, his eyes immediately darting towards the door as dread gripped his heart, this wasn’t going to end well, Connor knew it. Taking a step towards Gavin he grabbed the other mans arm, stopping him in his tracks. Gavin scowled as he jerked free. eyes blazing with barely controlled anger.

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Gavin snarled. “You think you can sit there and lie to us, hide our suspect from us and act like nothings happened?” Gavin asked.

“Gavin, if you’d just let me explain- AH!” Connor started, but was cut off as Gavin’s fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground. 

“You don’t need to explain anything, fucker.” Gavin growled as he loomed over Connor, leaning down he grabbed a handful of Connor’s shirt, pulling the smaller man to his feet. “Because here’s what I’m going go do. First I’m going to hurt you, how you may ask. Well, for one I’m going to your house where that little plastic bitch is and I’m going to have a little fun with her. And then when I’m done-” However Gavin didn’t get a chance to tell Connor what else he had planned because the next thing he knew Connor was ramming his fist into his face, making him release him.

Blood blossomed from his nose as he staggered back, dabbing at his nose he looked up at Connor, anger blazed in Connor’s eyes as he looked to Gavin. And in that moment Gavin burst out laughing, so Connor did have some fight in him, huh? Good, he was going to need it. Gritting his teeth he advanced on Connor, his foot connecting with Connor’s stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Stumbling a little bit Connor then lunged at Gavin, his fist connecting with Gavin’s stomach, causing the other man to retch before driving his fist into his jaw. 

But Gavin reed as never one to back down so easily, even if it meant he got rather bloodied up in the process, and as for Connor, well, Gavin mused as he looked to him, smirking. The kid had skill but it was obviously that he was no matter for Gavin, blood dripped from Connors nose and mouth, his right eye was swollen and it looked to Gavin like he would be down for the count soon enough. Hell, Gavin was surprised things had gotten this far without the two of them alerting anyone and having every one come running to stop the two. No, matter by the time anyone realized anything was wrong Gavin would be long gone.

Gritting his teeth Gavin landed the final blow, his fist catching Connor in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Watching with sick satisfaction as Connor lay there Gavin crouched down in front of him, hand fisting his hair. 

“You put up a good fight, but in the end kid, it was all for nothing. Soon enough your little plastic girlfriend will be making a one way ticket to the scrapyard and you’ll be on your way to jail. But, hey,” Gavin said, standing up, hands on his hips. “You really have no one to blame but yourself.”

As darkness slowly swallowed him up Connor let Gavin’s words sink in as he lay there, eyes watching as Gavin disappeared through the door, leaving Connor there. Gavin was going after Kara, he was going to kill Kara, and he could do nothing. Tears spilled down his bruised cheeks as darkness closed in on him, and as it did all he could think of was Kara.

* * *

Kara nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard the doorbell ring. Odd. Connor hardly ever got visitors it seemed, and, Kara glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the TV. It was several hours too early to him to return from work. 

Gently moving Nine’s aside Kara smoothed out the plain white dress Connor had bought her and moved towards the window that would allow her to look out the window, tip toeing towards the window she peered out, and felt her heart almost give out as she did. There standing at the door was the very same man who had chased her down in the alley, the one who put a gun to her head. Had he found out about her?

Slowly backing away from the door Kara looked around the room. She needed to hide, grabbing Nines she moved towards the room she shared with Connor just as a heavy thump sounded from the door, indicating that he was going to kick it down. Heart thundering in her chest she moved towards the closet, sliding open the door she tucked into one corner of the it as she heard a crash as the door was kicked in. 

Followed by the sound of footsteps as whoever he was stepped in. 

“Come out, come out where ever you are, you little plastic bitch.” A voice rang out from the living room. Sending shivers down her spine as she held Nines close, even though her grip on the cat was a bit tight he didn’t complain, as if even he knew what was happening. Forcing herself further into the closet Kara whimpered as she heard him step into the room and move around the room. 

She silently begged whoever was watching that he wouldn’t find her, that he would move on, but sadly for her that wasn’t the case as suddenly without warning the closet door slid open. And she found herself staring up at the man in question.

A cruel smile formed on his face as he looked down at her. “Found you.” He said, as Kara huddled further in the closet, hoping and wishing for Connor to coming rushing through the door to save her, as the man grabbed her. 

“Well, I must say you gave me some trouble.” The man said, as he tossed her to the ground. Nines scurrying away as she hit the ground. “But I think this pointless game of hide and seek comes to an end. And this time, sweetheart Connor isn’t going to be here to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I don't know what I have trouble with writing more, smut scenes or fighting scenes sometimes. Never less I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end though, and I'll try and get the last chapter up as soon as humanly possible.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with the final chapter of Dance For Me. It has been a wild ride, and I loved every minute of it and I hope you did too but it is time for it to come to an end. Even though it saddens me to no end. But never less this final chapter will feature such things as android related violence, blood and eventually character death. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part way. But I’ll remember our time fondly, but never less here is Chapter Ten of Dance For Me. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: With You Always And Forever.**

“....nor...”

“Connor...”

“CONNOR WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!” Hank’s stern voice sliced through the darkness as Connor slowly roused, blinking he found himself looking up at Hank and Chris. Concern etched on Hank’s face as he helped Connor up.

“Jesus, kid. I had thought you were taking too long storing that evidence. It wasn’t until Chris here found you like this that I came running.” He told Connor, as he allowed the young man to lean against the console that usually allowed officers access to the evidence room.

“What happened to you?” Chris asked, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

That was the big question, wasn’t it? Connor thought, pain lancing through his body as he tried to move. What did happen? However, before he could dwell on that further it all came flooding back to him. Memories of Gavin cornering him in the room, spilling all he knew about him and Kara.

“Kara!” Connor jerked up straight as he thought about Kara, images of her flashing through his mind as he struggled to his feet.

“Who?” Hank asked, moving to steady the young man as Connor struggled to his feet, his body protesting with every step he took towards the door. “Hold on you asshole who’s Kara, and what does she have to do with everything?” Hank asked, gripping Connor’s arm tightly, stopping the smaller man in his tracks.

“Hank, let me go. Please.” Connor pleaded, trying in vain to pull away from his long time partner and friend. 

“No.” Hank said, jerking him back. Something was up. “Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

He guessed there was no choice, Connor hoped he would be able to keep the people around him out of his problems, but here he was, beaten and bloody in the evidence room while Gavin was at his home hurting Kara. But he knew Hank, he knew the man standing before him wasn’t going to let him go until he knew what exactly was going on.

So, with a sigh Connor told him and Chris everything. From meeting Kara to now. Silence permeated the room as the two of them let this sink in, when Hank looked up, a look of determination on his grizzled face as he looked to Connor. “Well, then what are we waiting for? Let’s go save your lady friend.” Hank said.

Connor blinked as he looked to Hank, as he draped Connor’s arm over his shoulder helping the younger man towards the parking lot. “You...you’re going to help me?” Connor choked out, seeming unable to believe what was going on. For as long as Connor had known Hank the older man had always hated androids. Though Connor knew the reason why, but here he was helping him.

Connor swallowed thickly as Hank loaded him into his car, before starting it up, wasting no time as he drove towards Connor’s house. “Thank you...” Connor whispered.

Hank nodded, saying nothing as they drove...

* * *

“Please...” Kara whimpered, blood spilling down her nose as the man advanced on her, her right arm hanging limp at her side as she backed away. 

“Oh, you’re begging me now are you?” Gavin taunted, as he followed after her. His knuckles were bruised from the beating he had given her before, a cruel smile forming on his lips as he looked at her, her right eye was leaking more of that weird blood, as was her nose, but Gavin was far from done. He wouldn’t be done until the bitch stopped moving. Then, he would drag her body before Connor and watch as he broke down. 

Gavin felt a thrill run through his body as he grabbed a hold of her undamaged arm, pulling her in close. Just as he drove his fist into her jaw, knocking her to the ground once more. “You’re not even alive, you stupid bitch.” Gavin grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her to her feet. “Begging for your life isn’t going to have any affect on me.”

Kara whimpered, as she clawed at Gavin’s hand, nails raking against the skin there, before Gavin tossed her against a wall with an audible crack. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she struggled to her feet, warnings about various damaged biocomponents flashed before her eyes. Pain radiated from every part of her body as she scrambled to her feet. Gripping the wall for support she managed to put some distance between her and Gavin. She needed to find something to defend herself with.

Stumbling into the kitchen with Gavin slowly stalking her she spotted the rack of knives hanging on the wall above the stove. Gritting her teeth she grabbed one of the blades and whirled around to face Gavin. Gavin laughed as he sauntered towards her. 

“Really? You’re going to stab me? You’re a fucking android you’re nothing but a toy for us humans.” He said, drawing closer and closer, each of his words stung as Kara took a few steps back. Remembering many of her former clients saying those exact same things to her back at the club. 

“No...” Kara said, eyes narrowed into slits. “I’m not I’m alive. And people like you can’t hurt me anymore.” With that said she lunged at him, hoping to drive her blade into his flesh. To hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

But Gavin was much quicker than her, grabbing a hold of her wrist he tossed her to the ground once more, wrenching the knife from her grasp as she dropped to the ground once more. Sneering Gavin placed a kick to her ribs, making her cry out once more.

“You’re just a hunk of plastic, and as fun as this little game was sweet heart, I think it’s time to end it.” Gavin sighed as he straightened, reaching into his holster he pulled his gun out, aiming at Kara’s head. 

And as she looked up at him she remembered being back in the alley, with this very same man looming over her, gun pressed against her head as he wore that very same grin. So, this was it, huh? Kara mused, as she blinked up at him defeated. This, of all the things she had endured in her short life, was how she was going to die?

 _Connor,_ she thought, as her eyes slid closed. Waiting for him to shoot, to end her life. _I’m so sorry._ However fate seemed to have other plans for her, as a gunshot rang out, followed by a strangled scream. Eyes snapping open she saw Gavin leaning against the wall, blood blossoming against across his shirt, as he looked past her. She couldn’t bring herself to move, as she heard two pairs of footsteps closing in on her, as Gavin slumped to the ground, a look of disbelief falling over his face as his life ebbed away. Connor looming over him, anger etched on the smaller mans face as darkness swallowed Gavin Reed whole. And then there was nothing...

Had he made it? Connor thought, gun clenched tightly in his shaking hands. He had heard Kara’s screams as he had drew close to his house, fear gripping his heart as he raced up the steps. Entering his house he had seen Gavin with his gun aimed at Kara, and then... Shaking his head Connor looked to where Kara lay motionless. He did make it in time, right?! Fear gripped his heart in a vice as he dropped to his knees before her. gathering her in his arms.

“K-Kara?” he choked out, as she lay still in his arms. “Kara, can you hear me?” he choked out again. Dread slowly began to form in his chest, was she dead?

“I-I c-c-can here you.” She stammered out, making Connor’s heart nearly leap out of his chest as she turned her face to him, and slowly opened her eyes, a ghost of a smile forming on her bloody lips, as she reached up with her hand to caress his face. “You saved me.” She whispered, her voice filled with emotion, as tears welled in her eyes.

Tears spilled down Connor’s cheeks as he placed a kiss on her forehead. How hurt was she? Blood drenched most of Kara’s body as he looked her over, were any of her systems damaged? Was he too late? “I wasn’t fast enough.” Connor said, as he saw blood spill from the corners of her mouth, as off in the distance he could hear sirens blaring in the distance.

No doubt the gunshot he had let loose had alerted his neighbors. No matter he had been too late to save the woman he loved, to protect her from someone he knew hated androids, and now she was dying in his arms. 

“I know someone who can help her.” Hank’s gruff voice cut in, as he placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

Tears streaked down Connor’s face as he looked to Hank, a questioning looking in his eyes as Kara looked up at the older man. “Y-you do?” Connor choked out.

Hank nodded, a reassuring smile on his lips as he held out a hand to Connor, helping him to his feet, as a plaintive meow grabbed their attention. Nines emerged from the shadows, ears laid back against his skull as he rubbed up against Connor’s leg. Connor breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that his cat was unscathed.

Watching as Hank gathered the cat up in his arms as he lead a limping Connor out of the house just as the police pulled up. Giving the nearest officer orders Hank loaded Connor into his car and drove off, he knew exactly who he needed to help Connor.

* * *

*Nearly A Month Later.*

*System Restart*

*System analysis*

*All systems functional*

Kara’s eyes flickered open as she woke, confusion formed in her head as she found herself somewhere she didn’t recognize. Propping herself on her elbows she looked around, breathing a sigh of relief as she spotted Connor and Nines sleeping in a cot next to her.

“I see you’re awake.” A new voice spoke, making her jump, and turn around. Seeing a man with grey hair nearly down to his shoulders walk into the room. 

“Wh-who are you?” Kara choked out.

“You mean to tell me that Connor never told you about me?” The man asked, taking a sip of the coffee he carried with him. “That’s harsh.”

“What’s harsh?” A sleepy voice spoke, causing Kara to look back to where Connor lay, a small smile on her lips as she looked to him with his hair messed up as he rubbed at one of his eyes.

“You not mentioning me to your girlfriend, and here I thought we were friends after all we had been through throughout the years.” The older man teased.

Connor looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flushed a little as Hank let out a laugh. Kara chuckled as she sat up completely, looking down at herself she was surprised to see that she was completely fixed. Though she noticed there were a few scars on her body from the attack. But otherwise she saw that everything was in working order.

Looking up at Connor for answers Connor jerked his head in Hank’s direction. “Hank here has a friend who is a little proficient at fixing damaged androids. They were able to fix you up good as new.” Connor told her, as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, as Kara also got to her feet, she was alive, she was safe. Connor had saved her.

Slowly and tentatively she moved towards him, as Connor moved to meet her a smile on his face as well, standing on the tips of her toes she kissed him, relishing the feel of the warmth of his body flushed against hers as she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close. 

After what seemed like forever they pulled away, breathless and with faces flushed.

“So,” Hank asked, jerking them from their thoughts. “What’s the plan now?”

Connor worried at his bottom lip, that was the question, wasn’t it? And Connor knew what he needed to do. As long as they stayed in Detroit Kara would never be safe. So he knew what he needed to do to ensure she stayed safe.

“We’re leaving.” Connor said, looking to Hank. Determination shining his eyes as he looked to Kara. A small smile forming on his lips as he took her hand in his. He didn’t know where they were going, or how they would get there, but Connor did know one thing as long as he had Kara by his side it didn’t matter. 

Looking to Hank he muttered a goodbye to his friend as he gathered Nines in his arms and headed outside to where his car was waiting. Casting a glance over his shoulder he saw Hank watching him as he got into his car. Starting the car he drove off, silence fell over the car as he drove. Casting a glance at Kara as she took his hand in hers, he smiled. After all they had endured they were finally together, and this time there was nothing that was going to tear them apart. After all, Connor mused, as Kara rested her head on his shoulder, as the sun sank behind the buildings. The sky turning a deep orange before darkening. They were meant to be... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Not going to lie. I WAS going to do a sad ending to this fic, but I thought against it. Never less I hope you liked the ending I gave it. With that being said, I'm glad you guy liked it and this is Queenie signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here is the end of the first chapter of DFM. I hope you liked it.


End file.
